Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror
by winni33
Summary: Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who's the hottest one of all? Saaya Yamabuki has now gained the Forbidden Mirror. She tends to destroy all the girls thats prettier than her. What happens when the new transferred student is the next victim of her evil plans?
1. Saaya, The new Tranfer

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

Important Notice

This story plot is owned by Star-chan. Please do not copy from her. This series is called  
The _'Forbidden'_ Series.  
It is a complete of 5 books. Each story does not continue as each story represents its own forbidden mystery. Please enjoy Book 1.

Star-chan does not own Shugo Chara. Although she does own this story plot. If you would like to make a suggestion in this story please do write it in your review or send me a PM.

Helped from MidnightButterflies

* * *

**Summary**

Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who is the hottest one of all? Saaya Yamabuki has now found the magical mirror and is determined to kill and destroy the hottest girl until the hottest girl title was her. What happens when the new transferred student already grabs the mirror's attention?

* * *

**.:Chapter 1 [Saaya POV]:.**

I walked down the school corridors. Pssh. Why do I, the great, Saaya Yamabuki have to stay at such a place like this? I stopped in front of a door. It had a gold plate stuck on it that said, 'Home Room 1A'. I pushed the door open and immediately all eyes were on me. That's right. I am the new transfer student and I doubt anyone can take their eyes off me. A strange boy caught my eye from the last row of the classroom. He had Midnight Blue coloured hair and deep violet coloured orbs. In other words he was god smacking gorgeous. My eyes were just glued onto him.

"Miss Saaya-san? Miss Saaya-san? Earth to Miss Saaya" Sensei said, waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my daydream and looked at him. I rolled my eyes.

"My name is the Great, Saaya Yamabuki. If you do not want to die you will obey my orders." I said sternly to everyone, pointing my hand at random people in the class. There was an awkward silence for about a minute or two.

"PSHH BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone suddenly started laughing. "W-who was this clown?" They shouted. Even sensei managed a chuckle or two. The man with blue hair just sat there with no expression. So did this other girl, who was sitting beside him. She was short. When I say short I mean REALLY short. She had long wavy blonde hair and a black head band above her fringe. At least SOMEONE respects I, the great Saaya Yamabuki. I walked up to her.

"You. Little midget. Speak your name" I smirked. There was a silent minute or two which made me look like a complete retard since I was standing with my finger pointing out. The girl just sat there. Staring at me.

"That's our Rima-sama"

"Ehh Rima-sama?" I glared at her.

"Quick. Yamabuki is glaring at Rima-sama. Formation A" The fan boy said. I was taken aback which then my bottom was bumped into the handsome boy's head. I blushed and turned around. He noticed me staring at him and smirked.

"S-sorry uhmmm –"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto" He said bluntly.

"Oh." I said, bowing. I stared at him while he looked to the front of the classroom

"EXCUSE ME MISS SAAYA-SAN? I'VE BEEN SHOUTING YOUR NAME FOR THE PAST 10 MINUTES" A voice shouted. I turned around.

"Well SORRY if the great, Saaya Yamabuki is spacing out" I puffed my cheeks. Sensei rolled his eyes.

"Miss Saaya-s—"

"You mean Saaya-sama"

"EXCUSE ME I'M THE TEACHER HERE. GO TO THE FRONT OFFICE NOW" Sensei yelled at me. A couple of the people in the class chuckled.

I walked in my young lady walk. When I mean Young lady walk I mean swaying my hip from side to side, walking in a straight line and having my hand stick out as if picking something. I reached a gold door with a silver plate with some words implanted on it. It said 'Office'. I rolled my eyes at the fact that I had to knock on the door so I just opened it.

I saw the Headmaster of this academy sitting in his desk and a strange girl sitting in front of him. I closed the door partially so I can peak out of the small creak.

"So you want to transfer into this school?" The headmaster asked the girl. The girl had Light peachy coloured hair. That was basically all I could see since she was facing the other way.

"Yes." She answered.

"Is there some reason why you don't want to go to the school closer to your area?"

"Sorry but it's personal. I wouldn't be comfortable talking about that."

"Yes, Yes. That's quite right. According to these details you had straight marks?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well I have only one thing to say" He smiled. "Welcome to Seiyo Academy. I hope you enjoy your stay here. Since your grades aren't bad I'll give you fee free here."

"Thank you. I hope that the snob who's listening to our conversation would piss off." She said. I gulped and quickly ran as fast as I can. I smirked. Now I have the next gossip. Another transfer student and after me the great, Saaya Yamabuki.  
**[A/N:. Lol. I keep using that line. Maybe it's 'cause I HATE Saaya T^T].  
**I wonder what her name is. She could become one of my minions. I walked in my posh style down the hallway. There were glances and murmurs all around me. I walked up to the dorm rooms to find my dorm. I heard over a couple of people that these dorm rooms were Boys and Girls. Maybe my dream will come true and my sweet Midnight coloured haired prince will come. I stood there my hands under my chin, clomped together. I saw a flash of Midnight Blue colour zoom past. Hmm. I could confess right now. I ran after the flash that zoomed past me.

"TSUKIYOMI-SAN" I shouted. Another flash happened and I felt someone wrap their hands around my waist. I turned around and I saw Tsukiyomi-sama. I knew it. My hotness must have attracted him. I smirked and wrapped my hands around Ikuto's neck. His head leaned in closer. I closed my eyes and waited for impact on my lips but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and I saw Tsukiyomi-san smirk.

"Don't bother chasing after me. I have a girlfriend" He smirked and dashed away. I pursed my lips into an evil smirk.

"Well, Well. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You have surly grabbed my attention. What I want is what I get. Tell that girlfriend of yours to beware" I laughed evilly to myself. I walked down the dark hallways, **[A/N:. By the way it was still morning. It's just that the hallways are dark.]**  
heading to my dorm. There was a strange light that kept flickering from the room at the very end of the hallway. I walked there, cocking my head to one side. I reached to the door. It was blood red in colour and a gold plate stuck on it. 'The Forbidden Room' was written on it. I laughed.

"Who would dare to think that I, the great Saaya Yamabuki would fall for such a trick? It probably has valuable goods in it" I scoffed. I opened the door slowly. It creaked open. There laid a beautiful Diamond decorated mirror. On the side laid a note.

'_Dear Reader,  
Say the few magical words and make the mirror come to life.  
__Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who's the _ of us all?_

I stared into the mirror. Wow. Such beauty I have. Maybe I should try it out. I slid the note in my coat pocket and looked at the mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who's the hottest one of all boys?" I squeaked. Suddenly a cough was heard from the mirror.

"Arghh FINALLY someone wakes me up." It said.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you. Yet. Anyway I'm the Magical Mirror. You brought me to life so your my owner. Now that you have said those few magical words I will show you the hottest boy in this area." It said. Suddenly the face that was talking from the reflection of the mirror faded and there showed Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I sighed. Tsukiyomi-san was so dreamy. I will definitely gain him.

I, Saaya Yamabuki will use the help from this magical mirror and gain the boy I have been destined for. The magical mirror will show the fairest girl in this Academy and I will make their lives horrible. Now I have to find some new minions. I slid the Magical Mirror under my coat and ran to my dorm room to check out the magical mirror. I shut the door quietly. Wow. The mirror was from tip to toe coated in Diamond. My eyes sparkled.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who's the Hottest one of all"

"You're Majesty. The hottest one of all is currently Mashiro Rima." It replied, showing a small video of Mashiro Rima walking through the hallways. I clenched my arm.

"Hehe. Mashiro Rima. You think you can take my Tsukiyomi Ikuto-sama? Think twice" I laughed evilly. "I am so going to get you tomorrow."

Now for my plan

**.:End Chapter 1:.**

**

* * *

**

Hopefully you have enjoyed the first Chapter of the First Series 'Forbidden'. Please Read and Review. And please make suggestions to the story if you please.

Star-Chan


	2. Amu and Ikuto meet AGAIN

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

Thank you to all the people who reviewed me. Please enjoy this Chappie Too.

Star-Chan

* * *

**.:Chapter 2 [Saaya POV]:.**

**Another Transfer Student**

I walked down the corridors for the second time the next day. I walked past the swooning boys and into the girl's toilet. I saw a couple of girls putting on make-up. I smirked.

"Make way for the Great, Saaya Yamabuki" I said. They looked at me and 'Psshed'. I mumbled some curses. "I'll make you a deal girls." I spoke.

"Keep talking" They said, perking up their ears.

I smirked and told them my deal.

**.:Time Skip:.**

I walked down the hallway to my class with the girls that I made a deal with behind me. I smirked. We stopped in front of a lot of people. I snapped my fingers.

"We are the Saaya Yamabuki Fan Club. Anyone who dares defy her will get punished. Long Live Saaya-sama" They cheered.

"Now, Now girls." I smiled slyly. I told them to go to their class. I entered the class slowly in my 'walk'. I expected everyone to look at me and 'ooh' and 'ahh' at me since I was wearing my most FAVORITE outfit. I had a white tank top that expressed my chest and a pink denim Jacket. I also had a mini skirt that stopped centimeters below my ass. I walked in and posed, closing my eyes. I stood there for about a minute or two. Huh? No cheering? I opened my eyes only to see boys drooling and girls smiling in admiration. Not at me. At the new kid standing at the front.

"Excuse me Miss Saaya-san. Please sit down" Sensei said sternly. I pouted and took my seat behind Tsukiyomi-sama. I swooned all over him.

"Class this is another new transfer." Sensei started

"Wow she's hot." A couple of boys murmured

"What a babe" A different boy murmured.

"Would you like to say something?" Sensei asked the pinkette. She didn't say anything and took her seat next to Mashiro Rima. Sensei sweat dropped. "A-anyway. Her name is Hinamori Amu. Please show respect to her."

_Attention Classes  
Would Nikaidou Sensei please report to the front office now. I repeat. Nikaidou Sensei_

"Oops. That's me. Class behave OK?" Sensei assed reassuringly and walked out of the class. I smirked and closed my eyes. I bet you in 10 no 5. Actually I give it 3 seconds and all the boys will want to be my boyfriend and girls want to be popular like me.  
3  
2  
1  
I opened my eyes. I saw no one in their seat. Instead they were surrounding the pinkette. I grumbled and started pulling my hair out.

**.:Amu POV:.**  
I stood in front of the class. I panicked and panicked inside of me thinking of something to say. Suddenly the door opened and a girl stood at the door. She was… posing? Is she a retard? The boys and girls just kept staring at me while she stood there posing for like a minute or two.

"Miss Saaya-san please sit down" Sensei said sternly to her. She let out a small pout and sat behind a blu—OH MY FUCKING LORD. It was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. My eyes bulged at the sight of him. It seemed like he was asleep since his head was facing down on the table and he didn't notice me. Good. If he knew I was here he might do something to me..

"Class this is another new transfer." Sensei started, gesturing his hand to me.

"Wow she's hot." I heard a couple of boys mumur

"What a babe" I heard a different boy murmured.

"Would you like to say something?" Sensei asked me. I was literally trying to hold back from screaming and pulling my hair out from nervousness. I started walking. WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? AREN'T I SUPPOSE TO TALK? I kept on walking and sat on an empty seat next to a beautiful girl. She had wavy blonde hair that stopped down her back. . Sensei sweat dropped. "A-anyway. Her name is Hinamori Amu. Please show respect to her." I fidgeted secretly. Shit. He just said my name. Would Ikuto wake up? I looked past the girl and saw Ikuto still sleeping. I sighed in relief.

_Attention Classes  
Would Nikaidou Sensei please report to the front office now. I repeat. Nikaidou Sensei_

"Oops. That's me. Class behave OK?" Sensei assed reassuringly and walked out of the class. I sighed in my seat. I saw a girl behind Ikuto close her eyes. I looked at her confusingly. What was she doing? The second sensei was out of the room immediately almost everyone came to my desk and asking me all sorts of questions. I groaned. I saw the same girl that closed her eyes was pulling all her hair out. What was she doing?

"Hello.." The blonde girl next to me said. I smiled at her. Half of the boys standing around me fainted. And the other half died. I laughed awkwardly.

**Ring**

Classes were over. I quickly ran out as fast as I could before Ikuto saw me. Someone grabbed my arm and dragged me to the hallway. I saw blue. I groaned.

"Ikuto what are you doing here?" I hissed at him.  
"I think I should be asking that Amu-_Koi_" He smirked emphasizing the word 'koi'. I rolled my eyes.  
"Ikuto. We're over. I told you already. Now leave me alone" I said, trying to pry his hands off my shoulders.  
"No Amu. Please listen. It was a misunderstanding. Please Lis—"  
"Ikuto-koi?" A sly voice said behind me. I turned around. It was the same girl posing, pulling her hair out and closing her eyes. I turned back around again. I glared at Ikuto.  
"Don't even bother to explain." I said, slapping Ikuto hard on the cheek and running off. Tears streamed down my face.

_ Ikuto. I knew you had always betrayed me. You never loved me_

**.:Saaya POV:.**  
I saw Hinamori Amu dash out the door and I saw Tsukiyomi-sama walk out after her. What's all that about?

He snatched Hinamori-san's arm and walked to the hallway, dragging her with him.  
"Ikuto what are you doing here?" I heard Hinamori Hiss at Ikuto.  
"I think I should be the one asking that Amu-Koi" I saw him smirk. HOW COULD HE? WHEN HE HAD ME! I AM SO GOING TO GET HIM BACK.  
"Ikuto. We're over. I told you already. Now leave me alone" She said, trying to pry his hands off her shoulders.  
"No Amu. Listen. It was a misunderstanding please Lis" I took this chance to break 'em up.  
"Ikuto-koi?" I said coming out of the hiding spot, which was behind Hinamori. She slapped Ikuto and ran away. I smirked at her running away and turned back to Ikuto. Huh? He wasn't there. Well, Well _Hinamori Amu_. Looks like my plans will have to include you getting hurt with Mashiro-san. I laughed evilly once again.

**.:Time Skip:.**

I met my minons in the School Cafeteria.

"Hello Saaya-san" One said. I slapped her.

"Idiot. I told you to address me as Saaya-sama. Did I not make my deal clear enough?" I sneered coldly. The girl grabbed her cheek with her hands, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Y-yes, Saaya-s-sama" She stuttered.

"Good Girl" I patted her head. I searched around the cafeteria and saw Mashiro walking past me. I took this chance and stuck my foot out. She tripped. PERFECT. Now I can get my revenge. I started laughing and my minions joined in soon after. Everyone glared at me.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT OUR RIMA-SAMA!" They shouted at us. Ready?  
3  
2  
1.  
We ran for our lives as half of the Mashiro fan club was chasing after us. Damn. I'm going to need new tactics. I ran to my dorm room and locked it. I got out the mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Show me who Mashiro Rima likes." I whispered so no one other than the mirror can hear.

"Very Well." It said and showed a clip of a boy with long purple hair. Nagihiko Fujisaki.

Nagihiko. You better prepare. You are my next victim

**.:End Chapter 2:.**

**

* * *

**

Hope you have enjoyed this chappie. Please check out my other stories, 'Odd Families' and 'Seiyo High: Place where Magic begins'. Please Read and Review. The next Chapter to this story is out soon.

Star-Chan


	3. Saaya and her Fake Crys

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

My thanks to: xXxamuto, xXxPoisonedAngelxXx, Xx-Akira-Koi-xX, VampHeart9123, Mi-chan42, VeronicaLover123, , SilentCrys24 and anime-lover211

Your reviews have brought me joy and another reason for me to continue this story. Please enjoy this chapter like how you did with the other chapters.

Star-Chan does not own Shugo Chara or most of the Character's used in this story. Although she doesn't own Shugo Chara she owns the Story Plot.

* * *

**.:Recap [Saaya POV]:.  
**_"Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Show me who Mashiro Rima likes." I whispered so no one other than the mirror can hear._

"_Very Well." It said and showed a clip of a boy with long purple hair. Nagihiko Fujisaki._

_Nagihiko. You better prepare. You are my next victim_

**.:End Recap:.**

* * *

**.:Chapter 3 [Saaya POV]:.**

"Minions" I said, raising my head up high.

"Yes Saaya-sama?" They said, all posing with their hands crossed, above their chest.

"Lead me to Nagihiko Fujisaki" I sneered.

"Yes, Saaya-sama" They chorused at the same time. I walked with my minions down the hallways of the boring school. I spotted a boy with long, straight purple hair with golden colored orbs just like that Hinamori. I gritted my teeth. He was talking to Mashiro Rima.

"Minions stay here. Only come when I'm in trouble" I sneered and 'walked' up to Nagihiko.

"Why hello there" I said seductively.

"Hello. You must be Yamabuki-san?" He replied politely back. As for the Mashiro. She just stared at me.

"So _Handsome_ want to ditch school and have some fun?" I whispered into his ear. Fujisaki-kun shivered.

"Uhmm no thanks. I'll prefer to stay with Rima-chan. Rima-chan lets go" He said, grabbing the midget's hand and ran off. I started pulling my hair out again. I saw Tsukiyomi-sama being swooned by a lot of girls and Hinamori-san with by boys. I mumbled a few curses and walked to my desk.

**[A/N:. I just wanted you guys to know the table arrangements are complicated so I'm going to repeat it again here. There are 6 rows of tables in their homeroom class. Each row with 5 tables going across. Ikuto sits on the 3****rd**** row from the back and the 2****nd**** table from the left. (Sensei's POV btw) Saaya sits behind him and Rima sits on the right of him. Amu sits next to Rima. So are we clear? Ok Enjoy the rest of the story]**

"Saaya." Ikuto said, turning around from his desk. I looked up in shocked and blushed.

"H-Hai?" I asked.

"Meet me at the boy dorm room gates after school" Ikuto said, smirking. I smiled evilly to myself. He probably can't play hard to get, I thought to myself.

"Hai!" I cheered.

"Hinamori-san is so hoooot" The boys swooned. Hinamori Amu was talking to Mashiro Rima. They seemed to hit it off. I rolled my eyes. Why do I need them when I have my minions? HA! Friends are good for nothing that end up betraying you anyway. Tears formed in my eyes. Huh? What's happening? Good no one's looking at me. I'll quickly run to the toilets. I got up from my seat and ran out the room.

**.:Amu POV:.**

I sat in class talking to Rima-chan with all the boys swooning all over us. I sighed. When was Nikaidou-sensei going to be here? I looked around the room and my eyes met Ikuto's. I turned around as fast as I could.

"Saaya." Ikuto said. Hmmph. I bet you his trying to make me feel jealous.

"H-Hai?" She asked. I saw a tint of pink in her cheeks.

"Meet me at the Boy dorm room gates after school" Ikuto said, smirking over in my direction. I saw Saaya smile. Smile evilly that is.

"Hai!" She cheered. I rolled my eyes and continued my chat with Rima.

"Yea, Yea" Rima said, rolling her eyes. We were debating which concert we should see. I voted for SHINee but she recommended SNSD.

"How about we let Nagi decide?" I smirked. Rima looked down, blushing. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Saaya walk out all teary. I looked at Ikuto who was smirking to himself. I stood up and walked to him.

"Are you happy now?" I shouted at him rather annoyed. I slapped him on the cheek and ran after Saaya.

"W-wha? What did I do?" Ikuto said rather innocently. I ran after Yamabuki-san. She ran into the girls toilet so I followed her.

"What do you want Hinamori" She said coldly to me.

"I saw you run out crying so I thought I would come and comfort you" I said.

"I don't need your pity. Go and have your friends and boys swoon over you"

"Ok. If you say so…" I said trailing off.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY LEAVING? WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO FIGHT BACK?"

"One. I am one of those people who fight back. Two. I only do it to my friends and from the behavior you have been treating me. Not friendly. And Three. What did Ikuto say to make you so sad?" I asked her, rather worried that she would've had the same fate that I did with Ikuto.

**.:Saaya POV:.**

"One. I am one of those people who fight back. Two. I only do it to my friends and from the behavior you have been treating me. Not friendly. And Three. What did Ikuto say to make you so sad?" She asked me rather worried. HA? SHE THOUGHT IKUTO GOT ME ALL SAD? I'll take this chance to get them to break up even more. I smirked evilly inside of me.

"I-Ikuto. H-h-he said h-h-he'll rape m-me unless I m-m-meet him at the boy dorm room gates after school" I said, fake crying. Hinamori looked at me in shock.

"Are you serious?" She said sternly. I nodded. I ran over to her and cried on her shoulder.

"H-help me. I-i-I D-don't know w-w-what to do" I said, choking on some words.

"That Ikuto" She said, clenching her hands while patting my back in comfort at the same time. I cried evilly to myself.

"I'm OK now." I sniffed. "Hinamori-san you're a real friend. Can we start over?" I asked as innocent as possible.

"Sure" She said, smiling.

OH HOHOHOHOHOHO. She fell right into my trap. I laughed evilly when she left the room.

**.:After School:. **

I saw Hinamori-san already leave to the dorm rooms so I dashed to Ikuto, who was waiting at the school gates. I started my fake tears and dashed to him

"I-Ikuto" I cried.

"Whoa. Hey, Hey. What's wrong?" He asked me.

"H-h-Hinamori Amu. S-s-she s-said she'll k-kill me if I meet you here" I cried on his chest. Wow. Such a nice six pack.

"WHAT? SHE ACTUALLY SAID THAT?" Ikuto bursted. I nodded. Ikuto comforted my back. I smirked on his chest.

"So w-what did you want to meet me here for?" I said, wiping my tears.

"Oh. Right. I'm holding a party at my house soon. Everyone from our grade is going so I thought the pretty ladies get to be asked by me personally" He said smirking. I blushed.

"OF COURSE I'LL CO-. I mean. Of course I will come Tsukiyomi-san" I said, blushing.

"Good. It'll be such a waste if you don't come" Ikuto said seductively. I blushed again.

"When is it?"

"Next Sunday Night." He said. "Anyways see you tomorrow at school" I waved him goodbye.

"Wow. Next Sunday night. That's only 9 days away" I exclaimed to myself.

"Saaya?" A voice said behind me. It was Hinamori Amu. I quickly started my fake crying again. "I came to check if you were alright"

"I-i-I'm fine" I stuttered.

"That's good to know. See you then" She said, waving her hand and walking off back to the Girl Dorm rooms.

**.:Amu POV:.  
**  
I CAN'T BELIEVE HE

**.:Ikuto POV:.**

I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE

**.:Amu and Ikuto POV:.  
**  
WOULD DO SUCH A THING

**.:Saaya POV:.**

I snickered to myself, grinning evilly from ear to ear. Hinamori Amu. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I will make you both hate each other. I walked back to my dorm room.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who's the hottest one of all?" I asked the mirror.

"She is the hottest one of all" The mirror said. There showed …?

**.:End Chapter 3:.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

I just want you guys to know that Ikuto and Amu's break-up will remain a secret until it is released in the further chapters. I'll make up some names for Saaya's minions and Nagi and Rima are not dating. Thanks for reading. The next Chapter will be up soon.

-Star-Chan


	4. Close Call

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

I read your reviews and I was laughing my ass off.

Dear Mi-Chan42 and xX-Akira-Koi-Xx

When you actually thought it was Amu I was like LOL! Just to give you a heads up it's not going to be Amu ^^;;. . 

Star-Chan

P.S Enjoy this Chappie. I love you guys who review :)

* * *

**.:ReCap:.**

_I snickered to myself, grinning evilly from ear to ear. Hinamori Amu. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I will make you both hate each other. I walked back to my dorm room._

"_Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who's the hottest one of all?" I asked the mirror._

"_She is the hottest one of all" The mirror said. There showed …?_

**.:End ReCap:.**

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter 4 [Saaya POV]:.**

"She is the hottest one of all" The mirror said. There showed an elegant woman about my age. She had extremely long blonde hair and deep violet colored orbs. "Hoshina Utau."

I looked at the small clip. She was really beautiful. I thought I've seen her somewhere? I studied her. She had a microphone in her hand and it seemed she was enjoying singing. Then it hit me. SHE WAS THE FAMOUS HOSHINA UTAU. How on earth am I going to get her? I thought for awhile.

"_And there is a contest to see who can beat Hoshina Utau_"

I turned around frantically. I glanced at the TV. It showed a news reporter and a stage behind her.

"_At this time in 2 weeks there will be a contest held by the great, Hoshina Utau. Those who can beat her will be dealing with Easter, signing a 2 year contract in singing_."

I stared at the TV eyes shining. THAT'S MY CHANCE TO SHOW THAT I, SAAY—

"Students please start heading to class" The microphone said. I groaned and got up from my bed and got ready for school.

**.:Home Room Class [Amu POV]:.**

I sat next to Rima talking about SHINee and SNSD. I glanced over Rima and saw a whole bunch of girls swooning and squealing loudly all over Ikuto. I wonder if he needs a hearing aid. Even Saaya Yamabuki, the girl sitting behind him was swooning.

"So who should we invite?" Rima asked. I snapped out of my daydream and smirked.

"Totally Nagi" I chuckled. "Uhmm. How about Saaya?"

"That whore?"

"Rima come on. Give her a chance."

"Fine but we have to watch SNSD"

"Fine" I grumbled. While we were talking the class president Tomoko and VP [Vice President] Machi stood at the front trying to get everyone to shush. I rolled my eyes.

"Your time to shine" Rima chuckled. I laughed and walked up to the front of the class in my famous 'Cool 'n' Spicy' type. I checked my nails to see if it was sharp. SCREEEECH.

Everyone covered their ears.

"Shut up and listen to the Class pres. Frigging hell" I muttered and sat back down next to Rima. She let out a small chuckle and everyone squealed at me. I turned my head to face Rima but she was talking to Ikuto. WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH HER? She turned back around and I stared at her with an annoyed look.

"What?" She said as innocent as possible.

"You just talked to THE Tsukiyomi Ikuto that betrayed me. Have you no dignity in you woman" I glared at her.

"Oh. That. Don't worry. All I said was piss off." Rima smiled at me. I sighed. We faced the front and started listening to the class presidents.

"So as you all know summer break is from First of July until the Thirty First of August. After the summer break we have the Autumn Festival. We Seiyo High students are the host of it. There will be from Candy Floss, Ferris wheel and many other things you can imagine. Two other schools are going to join in. Akita Girls High and Kagawa Boys High. Both very high capable schools so we should show them our best." Machi said. Everyone in the class cheered since we were having a HUGE festival that's being held by us.

My eyes twitched. A-a-akita G-girls High? K-K-Kagawa Boys High? SHIT WHY, OF ALL THE SCHOOL IT HAS TO BE THOSE TWO

**.:Saaya POV:.**

"So as you all know summer break is from First of July until the Thirty First of August. After the summer break we have the Autumn Festival. We Seiyo High students are the host of it. There will be from Candy Floss, Ferris wheel and many other things you can imagine. Two other schools are going to join in. Akita Girls High and Kagawa Boys High. Both very high capable schools so we should show them our best." Machi said. Everyone in the class cheered since we were having a HUGE festival that's being held by us. I glanced at Hinamori-san and saw her eye twitch. There must be something about those two schools that Hinamori-san's afraid of. I HAVE to find her weakness. I snickered quietly to myself.

"Who would like to help behind the scenes?" Tomoko-kun asked the class. No one put their hands up. Tomoko and Machi sighed and their heads slumped below their shoulders.

"We'll help" Hinamori and Rima spoke up. Everyone stared at them and Tomoko-kun and Machi-san's head looked up. Before all the boys were about to squeal and scream Rima spoke up.

"And no Fan Boys allowed to join" She stated. Amu nodded. The boy's head dropped. Machi and Tomoko laughed nervously.

Hinamori and Rima walked up and stood next to Machi. The boys looked at them in awe.

"So are there anyone else going to join?" Tomoko asked the class. Hinamori and Rima glared at the Fan Boys in the classroom.

"I'll join" Ikuto said, standing up. Hinamori glared at him. Her glare was seemed more like hatred instead of annoyance.

**.:Amu POV:.**

"Hey wane help?" I whispered to Rima.

"Sure why not. But we have to agree that no fan boys are going to work with us" Rima whispered back.

"Agreed." I winked at her. "We'll Help" Everyone stared at us. Tomo-kun and Machi-san's head looked up. Just when all the boys were going to squeal and scream Rima spoke up.

"And no Fan Boys allowed to join" She stated. I nodded in agreement. The boy's head dropped. Machi and Tomoko laughed nervously. We stood up and walked next to Machi-san.

"So are there anyone else care to join?" Tomo-kun asked the class. We glared at some of the boys that were about to put their hands up.

"I'll join" said the now smirking Ikuto. I glared at Him. I do NOT want to work with someone who betrayed me. I hate Tsukiyomi. I hate Ikuto. I HATE TSUKIYOMI IKUTO.

"Uhmm is it too late to pull out?" I asked Machi-san.

"Sorry Hinamori-san. It's too late. Tomo-kun already mentioned your names to sensei" Machi-san apologised.

"Oh. Don't worry then" I sighed. I looked at Rima with hopeful eyes.

"Wha- FINE GOD DAMMIT I'LL SIT BETWEEN YOU TWO" Rima shouted. I shot Ikuto a look. He smirked at me and turned back to the class.

"I, SAAYA YAMABUKI WANT TO JOIN TOO" Saaya screeched. I rolled my eyes slightly. Sure, she was my friend. But that was just plain lame.

"Sorry but 3 people are enough" Tomo-kun stated. Rima and I giggled under our breath softly.

"Hinamori-san, Mashiro-san and Tsukiyomi-kun. Please follow us" Machi-san smiled. We nodded and followed them.

"Amu" A voice purred in my ear.

"AHH" I screamed and fell on the floor. "STUPID BAKA" I hit Ikuto. Hard.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" Ikuto asked me. I was about to shake my head but Rima butted in.

"Yes you can. Come on Machi-san, Tomo-kun" She hurried after them. AHHH BAKA RIMA!

"What do you want" I glared at him coldly.

"Why did you do that to Saaya?" Ikuto stared at me.

"WHAT DID I DO? YOU MEAN WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SAAYA." I shouted back at him. He looked at me weirdly.

"What? She said that you'll ki—"

"Ikuto-koi come here for a second" A voice said from the door. We turned around and saw Saaya there.

"Saaya-san are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded her head shyly. Ikuto walked over to her and Saaya tripped on the slippery floor. Ikuto caught her bridal style but then he too slipped from the floor and landed on Saaya. They met Lip to lip contact. I stared at them wide eyed. I flipped Ikuto over and slapped him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO SAAYA-SAN. SAAYA COME ON LETS GO" I grabbed her hand and walked her back to class.

**.:Ikuto POV:.**

Oh shit. I think Amu's gonna kill Saaya. I should chase after them. I ran down the hallway and saw Amu and Saaya. Saaya was on the floor and Amu had one hand out. She had a ... Knife in her hand? WHAT THE HELL!

**.:Amu POV:.**

"Shit ow." Saaya squirmed.

"Oh my god is that a knife?" I exclaimed. Saaya had tripped and is on the floor resting.

"HOLY SHIT" Saaya said.

"Yeah I know. You alright? Try getting up" I urged her.

"Mmm I don't want to." Saaya pouted.

"Don't make me force you with a knife" I joked. Saaya let out a small laugh.

"Go on try" Saaya chuckled.

"Alright" I held the knife at her. I felt someone grab my arm.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ikuto shouted at me. I stared at him.

"Stalker. Let go of me you bastard." I used my other hand to pry his hands off my arm.

**.:Saaya POV:.**

Shit at this rate I'll be found out. I got up from the floor and ignored the pain. I had to get out of there. I ran all the way back to my dorm room. Phew so CLOSE! I got out the mirror that was hidden under my blankets.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall. Please reveal how close Hoshina Utau is to me" I muttered to the mirror.

"My, My. Is your majesty angry?" It replied to me.

"Shut up and answer"

"Yes your majesty. Hoshina Utau is enrolled in the school Akita Girls High."

"Akita Girls High.. Why did it sound so familiar?"

* * *

**.:End Chapter 4:.**

Thanks for the reviews once again. The next chapter to this story will be updated soon.

Star-Chan


	5. The reunion

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

Thanks for the reviews again!

Just a quick notice that school is starting tomorrow for me so I might update a little bit slow. So please don't be mad at me..

Star-Chan

* * *

**.:ReCap:. **

"_Mirror Mirror on the wall. Please reveal how close Hoshina Utau is to me" I muttered to the mirror._

"_My, My. Is your majesty angry?" It replied to me._

"_Shut up and answer"_

"_Yes your majesty. Hoshina Utau is enrolled in the school __Akita Girls High."_

"_Akita Girls High.. Why did it sound so familiar?"_

**.:End Recap:.**

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter 5 [Amu POV]:.**

"Oh Crap! SHIT!" I screamed in my bed.

"Students please start to head to classes and helpers of the Autumn festival please meet at the office immediately." The microphone screamed. I groaned and started to get dressed. I wore a frilly black dress that stopped inches above my knees. The dress had 2 long black cloths hanging behind. I had a red sparkly belt hanging around my waist. I looked at myself in the mirror. Brr. It was so cold. I hugged my shoulders. I walked up to my wardrobe and got out a warm red jacket. It was buttoned together on the left and had black sleeves. I also took out a pair of high knee socks and a pair of high ankle black boots. I sat at my dresser. I tied my hair in a high pony rail with my usual X clip but it was silver in color. I got out a pair of matching colored earrings that matched with the X clip. I walked out of my dorm room and I met with Rima on the way. She wore a simple turquoise green dress.

**[A/N:. Seiyo Academy is like a seriously rich and full of freedom type of school so they didn't have to wear school uniforms and they have their OWN dorm rooms]**

We walked together to the office with Rima clinging onto my jacket. I giggled really softly. I pushed open the door that said 'Office'. We walked in and saw Machi and Tomoko-kun on the sofa.

"Where are the others?" I asked them.

"Coming." Tomoko-kun smiled.

"Hey, Uhh. If the Autumn Festival is in about 2 months who do we have to start organizing so early?" Rima asked.

"Good Question" A voice behind us said. We turned around. "Good to see you again Joker"

"OH MY FREAKING LORD!" I tackled him for a hug. "HOW ARE YOU KAIRI!"

"Very Well."

"What school ya enrolled in?"

"Kagawa Boys High" He said nervously. I stared at him with no expression. I looked down with my bangs covering my eyes.

"Is _he_ still there?" I asked him.

"U-urhmm. Yeah he is.." Kairi said, shifting. I didn't like to see Kairi down. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Cool."

"HELLo? WHO'S HE? WHOS THE FREAKING MOUSTACHE HAIR LIKE DUDE? WHAT ABOUT MY QUESTION?" Rima roared. Machi, Tomoko-kun, Kairi and I sweat dropped.

"We have to quickly organize it earlier so then it would go smoothly." Kairi said.

"Oh. Silly me. I forgot to tell you guys" Machi chuckled. "The President and the VP of Akita Girls High and Kagawa Boys high are going to be here too."

"Ok. Then why is Kairi here?" I asked them.

"Joker you really are dense. I'm the VP of Kagawa boys high."

"Ok.. Then where's the Pres?"

"Yo Hinamori" A voice said behind us again. I turned around and again tackled him to the floor.

"KUUKAI!" I hugged him tightly around the neck.

"C-Can't breathe" Kuukai choked. I let go, blushing.

"Why are you here Kuukai?" I asked him.

"Hinamori. No kidding. Your REALLY dense. I'm the Pres of Kagawa Boys High." Kuukai chuckled, ruffling my hair. I laughed nervously.

"Boo" A voice said, wrapping their arms around my waist. I turned around and saw Ikuto. I quickly Un-glued his hands off my waist and got away from him. "Aww No fun" He pouted. I swear I will slap him so hard he goes to China. I glared at him

"Kuukai-koi come here" I turned around and winked at him. Kuukai grinned and did as was told.

"See Ikuto. I don't need you anymore" I said coldly. He just shrugged and turned away.

"Thanks Kuukai" I whispered to his ear. He grinned and gave me a thumb up. I chuckled lightly.

"Sorry we're late" said the 2 girls that suddenly came crashing in the door.

"Oh My God" The two girls and I said at the same time.

"OMFG I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" We shouted at the same time and had a group hug.

"YAYA!" I hugged her tightly but she beat me. She hugged me practically to death. "H-help. M-must breath"

"NADESHIKO" I laughed, high fiving her.

"Uhhmmm. Hello?" Rima waved about behind me. I laughed.

"Guys this is Rima, My best friend" I smiled.

"Rima this is Kairi Sanjou, Kuukai Soma, Nadeshiko Fujisaki and Yaya Yuiki. We were friends in elementary school."

"Ok.. So why does Kairi call you Joker?" Rima asked me. We all laughed.

"Because there was this Guardian group and there were Queen, Jack, Ace, Joker and …" I trailed off looking down.

"king?" Rima asked, trying to complete the sentence

"Rima-chan. We need to talk" Nadeshiko and Yaya said, whisking away Rima. Kuukai, Ikuto, Tomoko-kun, Kairi, Machi and I started discussing some ideas.

**.:Rima POV:.**

"Rima-chan. We need to talk" Nadeshiko and Yaya said to my, dragging me out the door.

"Don't ever mention anything that reminds Amu of _him_" Nadeshiko said. I looked at her weirdly.

"Him?"

"Yes Him. The boy that betrayed Amu's heart." Yaya said.

"The boy's name was." Yaya continued.

…

"Hotori Tadase" They finished.

**.:End Chapter 5:.**

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the short chapter. I might or might not update the next chapter tomorrow since school has now started. Please understand.

Star-Chan


	6. What happened between Amu and Tadase?

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

Phew! IT'S FUCKING HOT HERE IN AUSTRALIA~~

Anyway. Please enjoy the chapter.

A/N:. School is like still on but I'll find some time to update ^^

Star-Chan

* * *

**.:Recap:.**

"_Yes Him. The boy that betrayed Amu's heart." Yaya said._

"_The boy's name was." Yaya continued._

…

_"Hotori Tadase" They finished._

**.:End Recap:.**

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter 6 [Rima POV]:.**

"Huh? Hotori Tadase? Who's he?"

"Well. It all began with.." Nade started.

**.:Flashback [Normal POV]:.**

"_Guys this is the new Transfer named, Hinamori Amu is it?"_

"_Hai" Amu smiled._

"_Now please welcome her to Akita Girls High" Sensei clapped. Amu smiled widely from ear to ear. Akita Girls High and Kagawa Boys high had this connection so both schools are very close and does a lot of things together. Amu bowed and walked to an empty seat next to her already known friend Nadeshiko Fujisaki and Yuiki Yaya. They had been through both Pre-School and Elementary school together. _

"_Amu-Chan you finally transferred back" Nadeshiko cheered. Amu let out a chuckle and Yaya clung onto Amu's arm. _

"_Haha yeah. I just thought Tokyo High didn't suit that much." Amu laughed, scratching her head._

"_AMU!" A voice said behind Amu. She turned around and smiled widely  
"Yo Utau! What's cooking?" Amu asked, grinning widely  
"Amu -Chan I talk to you after school?" Nadeshiko asked Amu.  
"Sure" Amu said. Nadeshiko, Utau and Yaya grinned from ear to ear. Amu smiled at them weirdly. She continued to listen to sensei but something hit her desk. It was a crunched up paper. She un-crunched it and read the note in her head._

'_Amu-Chan_

_Actually meet me at the park after school. There is something I want to show you. Or someone._

_Nade. '_

_Amu looked at Nadeshiko and smiled. _

_**.:After School:.**_

'_Oh No' Amu thought. She was 15 minutes late to get to the park. She hurried and ran through the short cut and bumped into someone.  
"Oh. I'm so sorry" She apologized. She looked up and met his Ruby red eyes. "O-oh S-sorry T-t-tadase-kun"_

"_It's quite aright" He smiled. She blushed."Where are you headed to?"_

"_O-oh! I have to get to the park quickly. I was s-suppose to meet Nadeshiko there but I'm late" Amu said._

"_Oh. That. Come with me Amu-chan" Tadase said, pulling Amu's hand._

"_T-tadase-kun?" Amu said. Tadase pulled Amu to the park that Amu and Nadeshiko were suppose to meet. "T-tadase-kun?"_

"_Amu-chan. Remember the last day of school where I confessed to you?" Tadase asked Amu. She blushed furiously and looked to the other side. She nodded slightly. "I'm here to ask you to be my girlfriend. I know your heart is still on Ikuto but I'm sure I won't ever, ever hurt you" _

_Amu turned back around and faced Tadase eye to eye._

"_T-tadase-kun" Amu cried on Tadase's shoulder. _

"_Amu-chan does that mean you accept my feelings?" He asked eagerly. Amu blushed and nodded on his shoulder. "I love you Amu-Chan."_

'_Huh? Chan? No koi?' Amu thought to herself. She shook off the thought and smiled at her. Tadase stared deeply into Amu's eyes and slowly started leaning forward. Amu's heart skipped a beat. She stood there, eyes closed waiting for contact with her lips. Instead. She felt someone touch her forehead. 'Huh?' She thought. She opened her eyes and saw Tadase close to her with worried eyes._

"_Amu-chan are you alright? You seem pale"_

"_I-I'm fine" She stuttered, a little disappointed. Tadase smiled. _

_Beep Beep. Tadase's phone was ringing._

"_Ohps. Excuse me" Tadase waved and walked to a nearby tree. As curious as Amu was she followed Tadase and leaned in on a tree to listen to their conversation. Tadase's phone was pretty loud so Amu heard the whole conversation. She was completely shocked. She ran all the way home._

_**.:Next Day After School:.**_

_Amu had been pretty much trying to be happy for the whole day. She told her friends, Utau, Nade and Yaya what happened and they were shocked. Amu walked moodily to the school gate where she was meant to meet with Utau. Again since her mind was going all over the place she bumped into someone again. This time she didn't apologies. Instead she just bowed and continued walking._

"_Amu" A voice was heard from behind. It was husky and deep. Even though she heard it she didn't bother turning around so she continued walking._

_**[A/N:. hehe. Who do you guys think it was XD]**_

"_Amu-Chan" A voice yelled from behind. Amu continued walking. "AMU-CHAN" Amu snapped out of dream world and back to reality. She turned around and was met face to face with Tadase._

"_Yes?" Amu asked._

"_I just wanted to tell you that I'm going on a vacation for a week" Tadase smiled. Amu's heart almost broke. Not being able to see her boyfriend for one week? But she kept up a façade._

"_Sure" She smiled slightly._

"_Glad you underst—Oh no. I have to go now. Bye Amu-chan" Tadase said, running off and waving. Amu glared at Tadase as he started running off. She started chasing after him._

_**.:Flashback in a Flashback:.**_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Tadase" A voice giggled on the other line._

"_Hey babe" He said. Amu's heart thumped crazily._

"_So I was wondering. I'm back from America. Did you finally score her?" The girl said._

"_Her as in? You remember. I score a lot of chicks."_

"_-giggle-. I'm talking about Hinamori Amu. That girl you tricked into to love you" _

"_Oh. Her. Yeah. About that. I'm getting bored about her. And we started dating like now.." Tadase yawned. Amu felt like bashing him up now._

"_-chuckles- How about you come over to my hotel and we can have some fun"_

"_That sounds good. But that Hinamori Girl is over protective." _

"_Then tell her your going on a vacation or something"_

"_Sounds alright. Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Amu could feel Tadase smirk. She ran and ran away from there. But why did that girl sound so familiar?_

_**.:End flashback in a flashback:.**_

"_I will find that girl and confront Tadase" Amu said to herself for encouragement. Tadase stopped in front of a 5 Star hotel.  
'Oh shit! What if that girl's famous and sends me to jail' Amu thought to herself. She shook off that thought and clenched her hands. She followed Tadase into the hotel and Tadase went in the elevator. Amu waited until the elevator stopped at its floor so she could find the floor level.  
'Floor 3. Good I can run up the steps' Amu thought and started running up the steps. She stopped at a huge red sign that said Floor 3. She pushed opened the door and saw Tadase walking around the corner. She followed closely. He pulled open the door number 385. Amu saw 2 delicate hands wrap around Tadase's neck. Amu stared in awe as the girl and Tadase pulled in for a kiss._

_It was. Lulu De Morcerf. As outraged as Amu was she stomped up to them, tears pouring out of her eyes._

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME" She screamed at them. "TADASE YOU KNEW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME WHEN IKUTO LEFT. HOW COULD YOU. I TRUSTED YOU. I LOVED YOU. AND YOU. LULU YOU'RE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS" _

"_Well sorry." Lulu said from what Amu thought was sarcasm. As for Tadase. He stayed quiet with his mouth hanging wide open for god knows why. Amu stomped off. _

_**[A/N:. Lulu attended Akita girls high but went to America to study the language 'English']**_

**.:End Flashback:.**

**

* * *

**

"Oh. My. God" Rima said, mouth hanging wide open.

"Hey girls you ready?" Nagihiko said, walking out the door. "Rima-chan flies can get into your mouth if you leave it so wide" He smirked, joking. Rima face went red.

"WHAT?" She bursted.

"Let's leave these two love birds alone" Nadeshiko whispered to Yaya. She nodded and walked with Nadeshiko back in the room.

"Hey guys. So what did you and Rima talk about?" Amu asked them. They sweat dropped.

"N-nothing" They smiled. Amu looked at them with suspicious eyes.

"Guys we should get to work" Kairi said. Nadeshiko and Yaya's eyes perked up.

"THEN LETS GET STARTED" Yaya cheered.

**.:End Chapter 6:.**

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the short chapter. I tried my best to update as fast as I could but I couldn't find enough time. So here's the chapter. The next chapter won't be out tomorrow but possible the day after tomorrow or maybe the day after that ^^;;.

Star-Chan


	7. The Return of Lulu De Morcerf

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

Hey Guys again :D. OMG it was so funneh! I log on and I see like 10 more reviews for my story. So I wanted to say. I LOOOOOVEE YOU GUYS!

As a thanks please enjoy this Chapter.

* * *

**.:Recap:.**

"_Hey guys. So what did you and Rima talk about?" Amu asked them. They sweat dropped._

"_N-nothing" They smiled. Amu looked at them with suspicious eyes._

"_Guys we should get to work" Kairi said. Nadeshiko and Yaya's eyes perked up._

"_THEN LETS GET STARTED" Yaya cheered._

**.:End Recap:.**

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG! :/. In the last chapter where Nagi said flies can get into your mouth thingy. I realized that Nagi wasn't supposed to be there in the first place o.o. So here's just to tell you that Nagi WASN'T there. **

**The people in the office lounge thingy were Kairi, Kuukai, Utau, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Ikuto, Amu, Machi and Tomoko. Just to be clear…**

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter 7:.**

"Yaya" Rima hissed at her.

"Yeaashh?" Yaya smiled.

"About Amu's past. What happened to Utau?"

"Well Utau-chii was Ikuto's sister and Amu doesn't hold a grudge against her as she does for Ikuto-niisan." Yaya explained.

"Guys don't talk about that now" Nade hissed at us.

"Sorry" We said.

"So what are the main attractions going to be?" Machi asked us.

"Haunted House" Ikuto said bluntly.

"Comedian Show" Rima answered.

"Samurai Fight" Kairi suggested.

"So you think you can dance" Nade said. **[A/N:. Don't own]**

"CANDY FACTORY" Yaya cheered.

"Soccer Arena" Kuukai said.

"Modeling" A voice from the door said. We all turned around and faced a girl with beautiful blonde hair and deep violet coloured orbs.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled. "UTAU I MISSED YOU SO FUCKING MUCH"

"Whoa Girl. Careful of the cussing" Utau smirked and hugged Amu. "What. The. Fuck?"

"Oh That." Amu said, turning to the direction Utau was facing. Which was obviously was Ikuto. He turned around and smirked at Utau.

"Hey sis" He smirked.

"I'm not your sister" She said bluntly and sat on the nearest chair to her.

"Utau why ARE you here" Amu asked her.

"Whaaat?" She whined. "So I can't visit my best friend?"

"Ha-ha! Ok, Ok." Amu chuckled. "Wanna help for the upcoming fair?"

"Sure why not" She grinned.

"Hey Utau" A voice from behind her called out.

"Oh. My. God. KUUKAI" Utau grinned again and hugged him. Everyone around them smirked.

"Getting friendly are we" Nadeshiko smirked.

"Nade. I swear everyone's using Ikuto's signature smirk" Utau rolled her eyes. Ikuto smirked.

"Guys please let's not get off track of what we're doing" Tomoko-kun pleaded.

"Sure. So where should we have the fair?" Amu asked everyone. They looked at her as if she was crazy.

"DUHH! SEIYO HIGH" They shouted at her. Amu sweat dropped.

"Ok. We have Haunted House, Comedian Show, Samurai Arena, so you think you can dance broadcasters, Candy factory, Soccer Arena and Utau will hold the place for modeling" Machi said, reading off her list. Everyone nodded.

"Amu-chan. You haven't said any ideas." Nade exclaimed. All eyes were on her now.

"U-uhmm." Amu thought. "How about we just have a school vote? Isn't it better? We can relax until we tally the votes and the schools gets what they want."

"That's a really good idea Amu-chii!" Yaya smiled.

"Yeah it really is" Kairi agreed.

"So how many times a week are we meeting here?" Rima asked.

"2-3 times a week if that's alright"

"Yup. That's great" Kuukai grinned. Amu, Nade and Yaya smirked at them

"Because you can see Utau 3 times a week" Nade whispered behind his ear. He blushed and nodded slightly so only Nadeshiko could see.

"SOOOOO AMU-CHAN COME VISIT OUR SCHOOL NOWWW!" Nadeshiko cheered and winked at Rima.

"N-no thanks" Amu said looking down.

"Amu-chii pleeeeeeaassee" Yaya pleaded with her bottom lip up above her top lip.

"F-fine. But only if Rima comes aswell"

"Fine. But not because I want to" Rima said stubbornly. Nadeshiko grinned, winking at Utau. Amu stared at her feet, rethinking about her past.

"Amu you don't have to do it.." Ikuto said. Amu shot him a glare.

"What do you care? You left 12 years ago and now you come back trampling all over my past? Puh lease. Stay out of my past. Stay out of my future. STAY OUT OF MY LIFE" Amu shouted running out of the door.

"Ikuto. I suggest you leave her alone for now. She's probably sad about how you ruined her past and now she might meet Tadase again." Utau said calmly.

"Utau can you help me do something?"

"Sure"

"Don't let Tadase and Amu meet. Something might happen.." Ikuto said trailing off.

"Hu—"

"UTAU LETS GO" Amu shouted from outside the door.

"O-ok" Utau said sweatdropping.

.:At Akita Girls High:.

"Wow! Nothing ever changed!"

"Well Duhh you left like 1 month ago?" Utau stated. Amu laughed nervously. It seemed like she had forgotten all the worries about Lulu and Tadase because she seemed to enjoy herself.

"WELL WELL WELL! IF IT ISN'T MISS HINAMORI AMU" A voice said in a poshy sort of way. Utau, Rima, Nadeshiko, Yaya and Amu turned around.

And there stood Amu's long enemy. Lulu De Morcerf.

**[A/N:. Please remember that I DON'T hate Lulu but like in this story she's evil. Hehe]**

"What do you want" Nadeshiko said coldly.

"Nothing. It's just that I SLEPT with your twin brother"

"She has a twin brother?" Rima asked. They nodded. "Oh."

"YOU WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Nadeshiko screeched.

"DON'T BE MEAN TO NADE-CHII" Yaya said, blocking Nade.

"well if it isn't the 'baby'. Did you know that Kairi liked me?" Lulu sneered. Yaya furied red.

"NOOOOOO" Yaya whined. That when Amu stepped up.

"Stop."

"What's the point of protecting them? You'll only get hurt too" Lulu said.

"You want to know the point?" Amu started, raising confident. "Because they're my best friends. We cry for each other. We laugh for each other. We care for each other. We DON'T Backstab each other. We DON'T talk behind each other's back. And more importantly. WE TELL EACH OTHER STUFF THAT COULD HURT EACH OTHER BY SOMEONE ELSE SO SOMEBODY CAN GET READY FOR A FUCKING BREAK UP" Amu yelled at her. Her friends smiled at her. Lulu was taken a back.

"So? J-just cause you got dumped your all boo hoo" Lulu stated. That's when Amu's friends lost it.

"YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT AMU HAS BEEN THROUGH. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT" Utau yelled.

"AMU HAS BEEN THROUGH MORE MISERY THAN ANYONE ELSE" Rima shouted.

"AMU-CHI IS BETTER THAN YOU" Yaya pouted.

"AMU-CHAN HAS MORE FRIENDS THAN ALL YOUR SO CALLED 'FRIENDS'. SHE HAS TRUE FRIENDS THAT DON'T BACKSTAB HER LIKE YOU DO. NOW I KNOW WHO SET THE WHOLE THING UP. IT WAS YOU LULU." Nadeshiko yelled. Amu looked at Nade, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"S-set it up?" Amu asked. Nadeshiko nodded.

"BECA—" Before Nadeshiko could finish a couple of voices were heard from behind.

"Hey guys"

"Yo"

"Pleasure seeing you girls again." We all turned around and met Kuukai, Kairi and Nagihiko.

"Ohhk.. I'm guessing that's Nadeshikos twin brother?" Rima asked. Amu nodded.

"Hey Amu-Chan" Nagi smiled. Amu smiled back and pulled in for a tight hug.

"I want you to meet someone Nagi. This is Rima Mashiro" Amu smiled. Nagi looked at Rima and smiled.

"Hello Rima-chan." Nagi smiled, holding his hand out for a handshake.

"…" Rima stared at the floor.

"D-did I say something wrong?" Nagi laughed awkwardly.

"No don't worry. Rima-chan is just shy when she meets new people" Nade laughed softly.

"Amu-chan?" A voice from behind spoke. Amu's heart stopped.

'Don't let Tadase and Amu meet. Something might happen'. That thought of Ikuto saying that kept running through Utau's mind. As quick as a flash Utau whisked Amu away leaving the really shocked friends.

"What are you doing Utau?" Amu said, trying to catch her breath.

"It's jus—"

"Amu-Chan is that you?" Again the same voice from behind said.

* * *

**.:End Chapter 7:.**

HOPE YOU ENOJOYED IT GUYS! I like tried as fast as I could to update. :)

And I'm sorry that the story kinda went off course a little. BUT DON'T WORRY. EVIL SAAYA AND HER MIRROR IS COMING BACK IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE SO STAY TUNED XD.

Star-Chan


	8. Ikuto's party? WE'RE THERE!

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

Hellllooo guys! Here's another chapter of Forbidden Mirror. AND GUESS WHAT? I REACHED 50 REVIEWS.

Star-Chan

* * *

**.:Recap:.**

"_What are you doing Utau?" Amu said, trying to catch her breath._

"_Its jus—"_

"_Amu-Chan is that you?" Again the same voice from behind said._

**.:End Recap:.**

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter 8:.**

Amu and Utau slowly turned around and met face to face with. Tadase Hotori.

"H-hello T-ta—"Amu stuttered, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Sorry can you leave?" Utau said coldly to him.

"Please let me talk to Amu-chan." Tadase pleaded.

"No is No Tadase. Come on Amu. Let's go" Utau said, grabbing hold of Amu's hand. Little did they know that at a small distance there stood Saaya Yamabuki listening to every word Amu had let out. She grinned evilly to herself and walked up to Tadase who was looking down on the floor.

"Hello." Saaya said walking up to him.

"Oh. Hello. You are..?" Tadase asked, looking up sadly.

"Saaya Yamabuki. You like Amu. Yes?"

"Uhmm Yeah..." Tadase said. "But I think her heart is still with Ikuto.."

"Wait. Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"Yeah. How do you know him?"

"Oh. He attends the same school with Hinamori."

"Oh. My. God. I have to go." Tadase said in a hurry.

"What's wrong with him? Did he not know that Ikuto was in the same school as that Hinamori?" Saaya said to herself. She shrugged it off and strutted off back to school.

**.:Time Skip. Next Day:.**

Ikuto walked down the hallways of the Girl's Dorms. He winked at a couple of girls talking and squealing at him. He stopped in front of a Gold plated door. 'Room 246'. He knocked on the door and the pinkette opened the door.

"What do you want" She said coldly.

"Amu please I need to talk to you"

"No. I'm packing up and leaving this school" She said bluntly, closing the door. Just before it slammed shut Ikuto stopped it and walked it, locking it behind him.

"Amu. I'm serious. I really need to talk to you."

"Fine" She said. "What?"

"It's about the day I left.." He said trailing off. "Remember when we were small? Our parents would always joke about us having to get marri—"

KNOCK, KNOCK.

A loud knock was heard on the door which made both Ikuto and Amu jump.

"W-who is it?" Amu called out. No answer. She got up from her seat and walked to the door with Ikuto behind her. She opened the door and again, met face to face with Tadase.

"What do you want?" Ikuto asked him coldly.

"I need to talk to Amu-chan" He said. Amu stared at the floor.

"HINAMMORRRII!" A voice sang from outside the door. Amu and Ikuto both leaned out and saw Saaya Yamabuki in her usual slutty school uniform, running/skipping and waving.

"O-oh. Hello Saaya."

"Oh! Heyy Tadase-koii!"

"K-koi?" Amu repeated.

"Mhmm!" Saaya declared proudly. "He wanted to be my boyfriend. We said to meet outside the school but I thought I would follow him and surprise him."

"Was this what you wanted to tell me?" Amu said, without looking at him straight in the eye.

"Yes.." He said sadly.

"Then get lost" Amu said coldly, banging the door on them.

"Amu are you alright?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah fine."

"Want to get back on them?" Ikuto smirked.

"Interesting proposal. Continue." Amu said, eyes perking up a little, twitching her mouth into a tiny smirk. Ikuto whispered the plan into Amu's ear.

"WHAT STEAL THE FORBIDDEN MIRROR FROM _THAT_ ROOM?" Amu screeched. Ikuto motioned her to calm down.

"It's the only way." Ikuto smirked.

"Fine. I'm in."

"On one condition though"

"What?"

"You have to be my girlfriend."

"So you can do what you did 12 years ago again? Sure why not!" Amu laughed sarcastically.

"Amu. I'll tell you what REALLY happened some other time. All you have to do now is trust me"

"Fine. No kissing, hugging, making out and having sex though" Amu pointed out.

"Aww you picked out the good ones." Ikuto pouted.

"Suck then"

**.:Next Day:.**

Amu got dressed in her usual red plaid skirt, white T-Shirt and a red loose tie. As she opened her door she saw Ikuto smirking on the other side.

"May I escort Miss Hinamori Amu-koi to her class?" Ikuto bowed. Amu laughed lightly and took Ikuto's arm that was hanging out.

"My pleasure is all yours" Amu laughed. The girls eyed Amu with jealousy.

"Ikuto that was really embarrassing!" Amu said cupping her face which was red.

"Get use to it" Ikuto smirked. Amu lightly punched Ikuto on the shoulder and leaned her head on Ikuto's shoulder, while clinging onto her arm.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOOOOAA! ARE MY EYES BLINDED?" A voice shrieked behind them. They turned around.

"UTAU! What are you doing here?"

"Urhmm HELLO? IT'S THE AUTUMN FESTIVAL?"

"Oh. Right" Amu nodded.

"More importantly. What's with you two?" Utau eyed them curiously.

"No—" Before Amu could finish Ikuto butted in.

"Couples" He grinned. Utau looked at him suspiciously.

"Proove it"

"Gladly" He said, grabbing hold of Amu's waist and leaning in. Their lips met and Amu's eyes bulged wide open. Their tongues entwined together.

"WHOOOOOA!" Utau said, shocked. After about a minute or two the two parted, gasping for breath.

"That proves it yet?" Ikuto smirked and Amu was still coughing for air.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'll meet you two at the office"

"Alright" Ikuto smiled. He turned around and faced Amu who was almost dying now. He laughed nervously to himself.

**.:Minutes Later:.**

"YOU GUYS WHHHHHAAAT!" Everyone screamed at Ikuto and Amu. Amu was fidgeting and Ikuto just sat back and enjoyed the show.

"C-calm down g-guys'" Amu stuttered awkwardly.

"CALM DOWN?" They yelled.

"Dude, come on. Hinamori's got a boy now. We should all be happy" Kuukai said coolly.

"Hey man weren't you the most disappointed?" Ikuto smirked. Kuukai blushed lightly.

"N-no"

"Oh so you mean that you and my sis is dating a lie?" Ikuto smirked again.

"S-S-SHUT UP!" Utau and Kuukai both said. Everyone chuckled lightly.

"So have you two done IT yet?" Rima asked Ikuto and Amu. Amu blushed furiously.

"R-RIMA!" She yelled. Ikuto laughed.

"Yeah we have. Right Amu?" He said smirking, and giving Amu a tiny wink.

"W-whatever" Amu said blushing madly.

"Oh. My God" They said staring at Ikuto and Amu. "YOU TWO HAD SEX?"

"S-SHUUTT UPPP!" Amu yelled. Everyone chuckled.

"So have we settled a date?" Kairi asked them.

"Yeah." Tomoko and Machi answered.

"Oh by the way. I have this party that's going to be held at my house if you all want to come." Ikuto said.

"When?" Amu asked curiously.

"In 3 days time" Ikuto answered bluntly.

"Sure why not" Amu smiled.

"I'm In" The guys grinned.

"Sure why not" The girls said, mimicking Amu.

"Great. I'll make my schedule then" Ikuto said plainly.

**.:Time Skip. At the Dorm rooms. Saaya POV:.**

"It's been a while since I've checked with you" I whispered evilly to the mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who will be the fairest one of all at Ikuto's party?" I grinned.

"Your majesty. You will be the fairest one of all" It answered.

"Excellent." I ginned. "Hopefully all will go as planned. Hinamori Amu. You better watch out."

**.:End Chapter 8:.**

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be Ikuto's party since there's really nothing to say :).

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Star-Chan.


	9. Choosing their SEXY party dresses

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

OMG! I have now successfully passed 60 reviews. I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'M GOING TO GIVE EVERYONE PACKETS OF POCKY IF YOU REVIEW THIS ONE :D :D :D :D.

**Important Notice:** Uhmmm. Guys if you want to be in this story. _IF_ you want to. Review your,

**OC FULL name:.**

**Age:. [Teen]**

**Gender:.**

**Hair Colour:.**

**Main outfit:.**

**[Optional] Picture link:.**

**A little bit about your character:.**

**FULL description:.**

This is only optional guys. If you don't want to be a part of it then you don't have to. All submissions will be taken into consideration. Remember that not all the submissions will be in it and yeah.. Oh and remember you WON'T be paired with any of the main characters :)

* * *

**.:Recap:.**

_"It's been a while since I've checked with you" Saaya whispered evilly to the mirror. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who WILL BE the fairest one of all at Ikuto's party?" She grinned._

_"Your majesty. You will be the fairest one of all." it answered._

_"Excellent." I grinned. "Hopefully all will go as planned. Hinamori Amu. You better watch out."_

**.:End Recap:.**

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter 9:.**

The Day of the Party.

The Party is at night and Amu and friends are in a store picking out their dresses and tux during the morning.

"OH MY GOOSH AMU YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" Amu's friends squealed as she walked out in her party dress.

"And hot too!" Kuukai exclaimed. Utau slapped him on the head and Amu laughed nervously.

"Hey sexy" A voice growled hungrily behind Amu. She jumped and turned around. Ikuto smirked and snaked his hands around Amu's waist and she slapped it off.

"Remember our deal" Amu said sternly.

"Aww no fun" Ikuto pouted.

"I'm serious Ikuto."

"I don't think you CAN be serious in that dress" Ikuto smirked, looking Amu up and down.

Amu wore a black off shoulder dress that stopped just below her ass which expressed her slim waist. Her breast was partly covered which was pushed up and showed her boob size. She also had shimmering black heals. Amu blushed slightly. Ikuto quickly took this chance and pushed her to the wall and madly crashed his lips on hers. She hesitated at first but then started to enjoy the kiss and started to kiss back. Ikuto was shocked at first but smirked under his breath.

"Enjoying it ehh Amu-koi?"

"S-shut up. UTAU ITS YOUR TURN. GET THE HELL OUT OF THE CHANGING ROOM" Amu shouted, embarrassingly. Ikuto chuckled lightly and joined Kairi, Nagi and Kuukai on the seats.

"O-Ok." Utau stuttered, walking out shyly. She had a hot pink short, short dress on. Her hair was tied onto one side and the dress had pink frills at the bottom. She looked like a sexy doll. Her hair was tied in a high, side pony tail Ikuto, Kairi, Nagi and Kuukai's jaws dropped.

"H" Ikuto started

"O" Rima continued

"L" Amu Continued.

"Y" Yaya continued

"."

"S" Kairi continued

"H" Nagi continued

"I" Ikuto said again

"T" Kuukai finished.

"Ww-what? Is there something on me?" Utau blushed shyly.

"No it's just that you look god smacking beautiful" Amu said, mouth still wide opened. Amu turned to Kuukai. He was practically trying to hold himself back and his nose started to bleed. Amu refrained herself not to laugh but it was too hard. "BABAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"Whhaaat?"

"Nothing. Look at Kuukai." Amu chuckled.

"Amu I need to talk to you" Ikuto suddenly said, pulling Amu out of the room.

"RIMA GET IN THE CHANGE ROOM AND CHANGE" Amu called out just before she left the room. "What?"

"Stick with me during the party."

"And why should I do that?"

"B-because I don't want you getting raped by some other guy" Ikuto said, his left hand covering his mouth and he was blushing?

"Fine." Amu said bluntly and the two returned to the parade.

"AMU HELP" Utau shouted, running over with her dress.

"What?"

"Rima won't come out the door."

"Oh. That's easy. RIMA GET YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE I HAVE YOU FAVORITE GAG MANGA. IT'S THE NE—" Before Amu could finish Rima dashed out of the changing room like a puppy and ran over to Amu, wanting the Gag manga. Amu stuck her tongue out at Rima. She pouted and sat down on the seat while everyone looked at her.

"Whoa." Was everyone's answer. She looked like a true doll. She had a Black sparkly dress on with black centimeters high heels. Her hair was plopped on one side which showed off the matching black, sparkly earrings on the other.

"NADESHIKOOO!" Yaya squealed pushing her and her dress into the change room. She came out minutes later in her dark sky blue party dress. It had a ribbon around the waist which showed how slim Nade was. Her hair was tied in the usual high pony tail but instead had beautiful blue Japanese hair accessories.

"Oh. My. God" We gaped.

"EVERYONE IS SO PRETTY! YAYA –CHII's TURN YAYA-CHII's TURN" Yaya cheered. Everyone laughed and nodded. Yaya came dashing in then out of the change rooms. She had a beautiful autumn bliss dress. The ribbon surrounded her waist many times then hooked onto her shoulder then stopped with a beautiful beige colored flower. She had brown matching colored heels.

"YAYA LOOKS PRETTY, YES?"

"TOTALLY!" We smiled.

"Now let's see if us girls will swoon over you boys ehh?" Amu snickered evilly.

"Never happen" Rima said bluntly.

"That hurt Rima-Chan" Nagi fake pouted.

"I recommend you guys to stop hanging around my brother. You're already getting his attitude and stuff" Utau said in disgust.

"Guys just get in" Amu rolled her eyes pushing Ikuto, Tadase, Nagihiko, Kuukai and Kairi in the changing rooms.

**[A/N:. LMFAO! If you type on word and you type 'Tadase'. It would have a red line underneath for spelling mistake. And TOADIES were related to it. I'm like LOL!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**Tadase was 'accidentally' invited by Kairi and Kuukai. So then Ikuto agreed 'accidentally']**

"Think we'll swoon?" Nade asked them.

"She will" Amu said, pointing to Utau.

"WHAT? WHY ME!"

"Brother complex"

"I'm over it."

"Kuukai addiction"

"-Swoon- SHIT!" Utau sighed dreamily but then realised what she just did. "Aw fuck"

"Girls we're coming out" The voices of the boys said.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just come out already." We said boringly. Out came all 5 hot guys. Utau waved at her face since they were so hot. Amu looked down blushing. Rima played cool. Yaya tackled Kairi down on the floor and Nade was gaping.

* * *

"So much for 'Who would swoon over those guys'" Ikuto smirked, mimicking Amu. Amu was still blushing. Ikuto went and sat next to her which Amu's blush deepened. Ikuto wore a Black midnight blue coloured shirt with a metallic silver tie and black jacket and pants.

"Aww Amu don't hide your sexy face from me" He smirked, wrapping his arms around Amu and pulling her onto his lap.

* * *

"Hey Rima-Chan"

"Y-yo." Rima answered. TRYING to keep her cool

"Like my tux?" Nagi asked. Nagi had on a pink shirt with white tie and black jacket and pants.

"N-no." Rima answered, looking down and blushing slightly.

"I see.." Nagi disappointingly

"But I didn't say I hate it.."

"Really?"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"YAYA LIKES KAIRI-TAN'S TUX" Yaya smiled, clinging onto Kairi. Kairi had on a green shirt with a blue tie and black jacket and pants.

"Yaya-san please refrain from doing these type of connections in public"

"Kairi-tan doesn't like Yaya?" Yaya asked with chibi crybaby eyes.

"I didn't imply that."

"WAAAAAAAAAAA KAIRI DOESN'T LIKE YAYA" Yaya cried.

"O-Of course I l-l-l-li-ike Y-y-yaya-san"

"REALLY?"

* * *

"Urhmm nice weather isn't it" Tadase said, trying to start a conversation. Tadase had on a black shirt, white tie and white jacket and pants.

"Don't talk to me" Nadeshiko said bluntly, clearly not forgiving Tadase for what he did to Amu.

* * *

"H-hi" Utau stuttered.

"Y-yo" Kuukai stuttered back. Kuukai had on a pink shirt, white tie, white jacket and pants.

"I need to tell you something"

"Me too."

"On 3?"

"K."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"I LIKE YOU!" They said at the same time. Utau giggled and Kuukai scratched the back of his head.

"Want to go out with me?" Kuukai asked nervously.

"YES! I mean. Yeah sure" Utau smiled.

* * *

The girls huddled on one corner of the store, talking and giggling. They made a deal, since the boys couldn't keep their hands off the girls that they would just hang out on one corner each of the store. The boys at the far back, left and the girls at the far back, right.

"Hey girls want to have some fun?" A couple of boys said walking up to Amu, Utau, Nade, Yaya and Rima.

"N-No thanks" Amu said, clearly afraid.

"Aww. Come on. Dibs on the pinkette" The 'leader' of his group said to his mates. He grabbed Amu's wrists and pulled her to his chest then slowly moved his hands down and grabbed her ass.

"I-I-I-I s-said NO!" Amu shouted, which made the boys [Ikuto, Kuukai, Nagi, Tadase and Kairi] turn around. Ikuto made a mad dash for her.

"Don't touch her" Ikuto said, so coldly that you could die by just looking him in the eyes.

"S-sorry mate. D-didn't k-k-k-know s-she was t-taken" the 'leader' stuttered and ran away with his friends following him. Amu was on the floor, crouching herself to one corner.

"Amu are you alright?" Ikuto asked, giving her a hand. Amu took his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"I-i-ikuto! I was so scared!" She cried. Ikuto patted her back soothingly.

"Come on. Let's change. Want me to come in the change rooms with you?" Ikuto teased to kill the mood. But then the most surprising thing happened. AMU NODDED HER HEAD! She pulled Ikuto's hands and pulled him in the change rooms with her. Ikuto snaked his arms around Amu's waist.

"You think I'm that dumb? I pulled you in here so I can beat the crap out of you for not saving me earlier" Amu rolled her eyes.

"Shit" Was all Ikuto said.

**.:End Chapter 9:.**

**

* * *

**

Hehe. Sorry. To Be Continued in the next chapter :).

Star-Chan


	10. Breakup

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

Hehe. GUESS WHAT! I've successfully started on the next story of this series. Wannnaa know? TOO BAD. I'll upload a TEASER in the next chapter :).

Enjoy this Chappie. YOU GET GIANT LOLLIPOPS IF YOU REVIEW THIS ONE! hehe.

And thanks for the submissions. I will glllaaaddllyy accept them all but they'll PROBABLY come into the story at different times :). Enjoy this Chappie.

Star-Chan

**.:Recap:.**

_"Come on. Let's change. Want me to come in the change rooms with you?" Ikuto teased to kill the mood. But then the most surprising thing happened. AMU NODDED HER HEAD! She pulled Ikuto's hands and pulled him in the change rooms with her. Ikuto snaked his arms around Amu's waist._

_"You think I'm that dumb? I pulled you in here so I can beat the crap out of you for not saving me earlier" Amu rolled her eyes._

_"Shit" Was all Ikuto said._

**.:End Recap:.**

**.:Chapter 10:.**

Amu, Utau, Rima, Nade, Yaya, Ikuto, Kuukai, Nagi, Tadase and Kairi rode in a long black limo. And when I say long I mean REALLY long.

"Ikuto-san who else are coming?" Nadeshiko asked Ikuto.

"Everyone from our year." He answered boringly.

"Oh so when Nade-Chan asks you, you say it boringly but when I ask you, you tease me like shit" Amu pouted.

"So you WANT me to tease Nadeshiko?" Ikuto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no.. OH SHUT UP!" Amu stuttered. The boys chuckled lightly.

"Everyone should already be at my front door. I've organized a red carpet organization. First baby and nerd walks down" Ikuto quickly explained. "Midget and girly boy, twin long haired girl and kiddy king, sis and the grinning manic and finally me and Amu. Alright?"

Before we could answer, our limo driver pulled to a stop in front of a huge mansion. Everyone was surrounding the front door but was pulled back by the few security guards. Slowly Kairi and Yaya made their way down the red carpet, waving at the spectators.

Nagihiko held Rima's hand around his arm, walking down the screaming girls and boys.

Nadeshiko felt SO BEYOND annoyed that she had to hold Tadase's hand so she looked BEYOND pissed, walking down the red carpet.

Then came Utau and Kuukai. A couple of small pouts came from the Fan Girls. Utau gave them a death glare and pecked Kuukai on the cheek to piss them off.

Finally. The grand couple. Amu stepped out of the Limo in her shimmering black heals. The boys swooned loudly and the girls looked so annoyed. Ikuto, who was already standing outside Amu's limo door, held out a hand for her to take. She gladly took it and walked down the red carpet. The second Amu and Ikuto walked in everyone charged inside. Amu and Ikuto were soon split and surrounded by Fan Girls and Fan Boys. They called out to each other but the music was too loud just like the screaming fans. Amu ran to the nearest door she could find and ran inside, locking her in. She turned around frantically and met face to face with a boy, about her age with spiky blood red colored hair and golden colored orbs.

"O-oh. H-hello" Amu stuttered, bowing down and coming back up again. "D-did I i-i-intrude you?"

"No it's fine ..?"

"Amu. Hinamori Amu."

"THE Hinamori Amu?"

"Uhmm. Sure. And you are?"

"Tsukiyomi Alex" He said coolly. **[A/N:. Haha Sorry. I'm Gonna use your plot of your OC ****though,**** Akira :D. If thats K. I added the last name if you don't mind :/]**

"So what are you to Ikuto?"

"Cousin."

"Wow. You look nothing like him"

"I get that a lot" He shrugged. Amu grinned at him.

"Why are you here all alone then?"

"Getting away from attention"

"Oh. I see. How old are you?"

"A year younger than Ikuto"

"Haha I'm your senior" Amu stuck her tongue out at him. He shrugged and sat on a Beige colored bed. "This your bedroom?"

"Yeah"

"Cool. Well. I'll love to keep on talking but I better get back on the dance floor" Amu smiled, waving. Just before she exited the room Alex gripped onto her hand. She turned around. "Yes Alex-kun?"

"I'll escort you" He smirked. The smirk that reminded Amu of Ikuto. She blushed lightly. They walked out the room and immediately screams of Fan Girls AND boys ran over to them. The shocked look on their faces confused Alex and Amu. The continued to walk and bumped into Utau and Kuukai which too saw them and were shocked.

"What?" Amu asked. Utau pointed to Alex then back to Amu. "And that means?" She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Why are you with my _cousin_ while your with my _brother_?" Utau asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ok 1. I'm not with Alex-kun. 2. Yes I'm with your brother. 3. Hi" Amu said.

"Hi. So why are you with Alex?" Utau said quickly, changing the subject. Kuukai and Alex were just chilling out, watching the girls talk.

"I'M NOT WITH ALEX" Amu shouted.

"What?" A husky voice said behind Amu. They turned around and saw Ikuto.

"Nothing. I met your cousin by the way" Amu chirped up. Ikuto's eyes widened and immediately whisked Amu behind him.

"Don't you dare even come close to her" He growled coldly to Alex. Alex took a step forward and Ikuto pushed him back. Amu came from behind him to the middle of the two.

"IKUTO! Don't be that mean to Alex-kun!" Amu shouted at him.

"Whatever" He husked and walked away talking to some girls nearby him. Amu looked away and started talking to Alex. Secretly they would usually glance at each other and if their eyes meet they would glare and turn back around. About half an hour later, Amu felt kinda bad so she took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Ikuto I'm really sorry. It's your party so I shouldn't be that ha-" Before Amu could finish she opened her eyes and saw Saaya all over Ikuto and him with no expression. Amu's eyes widened. Saaya smirked beneath her breath and leaned in to kiss Ikuto. Ikuto just stood there. Expressionless. "_I-Ik_uto.." Amu said, with no energy.

"Yesh Amu?" A flash and Ikuto was beside Amu and Saaya was on the floor with her butt in the air. She had a SHORT, SHORT HOT Pink colored dress. It was so short that when she fell everyone saw her lace panties. A couple of guys whistled and a couple of girls booed her. Saaya got back up rather embarrassed. She got her bag and ran out the door. Amu saw a tint of gold from her bag and her eyes blew open wide.

"Ikuto what does the Forbidden Mirror look like?" Amu asked.

"Gold and Diamond decorated. Why?"

"I think I know who has the mirror.." Amu said. She started running out of the door with Ikuto following. Ikuto took the left route as Amu took the right. Amu ran down the dark corridors of the Tsukiyomi household. She saw a tint of gold once again. She followed the tracks and turned the corner. There she saw Saaya and Ikuto making out right in front of her.

"W-what's going o-o-on?" Amu asked.

"Don't you get it Hinamori? Ikuto-kun wanted me and played you on the way" Saaya said, sticking her tongue out.

"Is this t-true?" Amu asked. Ikuto looked down.

"Yes." He answered bluntly.

"W-wha-. So you actually did what you did 12 years ago. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" Amu screamed, tears pouring like a machine out of her eyes again. She ran outside of the household and sat at the front door steps. She took off her black sparkly heels and threw them in front of her. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them and started crying a fountain of tears. A sudden creak came from the front door and exited Nagi, Rima, Kairi, Yaya, Tadase [A/N:. lol now I kinda made him a good guy. BUT DONT GET USE TO IT MUAHAHAHAHA], Nade, Utau and Kuukai.

"Amu you ok?"

"Did I -sob I-I-Ikuto tell y-y-you?" Amu asked, still crying.

"No we saw that bastard kissing Saaya and entering a private roo-" Nagi said but Rima interupted by nudging him in the arm. "OW?"

"Feel the mood Nagi" Rima hissed. Amu cried even louder.

"Amu. You want to stay over at my place?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah that'll be great"

"I'm coming too" Rima said.

"Sure."

"YO ME TOO!" Kuukai whined.

"YAYA TOO, YAYA TOO!"

"Definetly me. I don't want to be stuck with me god damn player brother."

"Yeah, Yeah. Everyone come over to our house tonight. We'll have a sleep over COMFORT party!" Nagi said. Everyone smiled and nodded and helped Amu up.

**.:Meanwhile... :.**

"There I did as you told. Can I have the Forbidden Mirror now?" Ikuto asked, rather annoyed.

"Now, Now Ikuto-koi. If you want it. There's something I want you to do" Saaya smirked, cheekily.

**.:End Chapter 10:.**

SEE! I DIDN'T MAKE IKUTO THE BAD GUY! SO NO FLAG COMMENTS RIGHT? RIGHTTTTTTTTTTT? Aw Snap. you can comment what ever you want :). If it's not as entertaining please DO tell me :D :D :D :D.

Star-Chan

I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	11. TEASER

**.:Book 2:. The Forbidden Angel:.**

**TEASER CHAPTER! NOT A CHAPTER OF BOOK 1. I REPEAT. THIS IS A TEASER CHAPTER OF BOOK 2.**

**Summary**  
Amu. A young, Beautiful girl was sent from Heaven to destroy a Devil who was sent from Hell. After entering the same High-School could the impossible be possible? Could an Angel really love a devil?

**.:TEASER Chapter 1 [Amu POV]:.**

I felt the crisps lush of clouds brush against my tip of the toe up to my knees. I was falling. Falling down, down to the Earth. My hands were crossed on my chest and I had my eyes closed. I was meant to fall at a certain place called Hokkaido in Japan. Where ever that is I'm ready to destroy the Devil. That Devil that killed my parents.  
It was already said 100 years ago that the Angel and the Devil that was given birth on the exact day, minute & second, 3 years apart will fight it out on the human world. My mother was killed after having fighting the Devil. My father was killed after avenging my mother. At that age I was 4 years old but I solemnly swore.

This time. I will not allow the devil to have their way.

This time.

I Hinamori Amu will kill the devil. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**.:End TEASER:.**

Oh by the way guys, like this chapter ain't finished yet. So :D Look out when it comes out :D :D :D :D :D:D

LOVE YOU

**Star-Chan**


	12. Saaya, Ikuto & Amu

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

YO! Alrighty enjoy this chapter :) OH EM GEE! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I HAD TO DO HOMEWORK!

-flashback-

"HONEY! DINNERS READY!" Mum called downstairs.

"IN A MINUTE!" I shouted back. SHIT I NEED TO FINISH THIS GAME! IM DOMINATING BWAHAHAHAHA

-end flashback-

Oops! hehe ^^;;

* * *

ENJOY

Star-Chan.

* * *

**.:Recap:.**

_"Yeah, Yeah. Everyone come over to our house tonight. We'll have a sleep over COMFORT party!" Nagi said. Everyone smiled and nodded and helped Amu up._

_.:Meanwhile... :._

_"There I did as you told. Can I have the Forbidden Mirror now?" Ikuto asked, rather annoyed._

_"Now, Now Ikuto-koi. If you want it. There's something I want you to do" Saaya smirked, cheekily._

**.:End Recap:.**

* * *

**A/N:. I'm not bothered to make it chapter 11. So chapter 11 was skipped people! So don't get messed u****p!**

* * *

**.:Chapter 12:**

Amu, Rima, Utau, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, Kuukai and Nagi walked to school after sleeping over at the Fujisaki Home.

"You alright Amu?" Tadase asked.

"Stay away from her" Her friends glared at him. He backed off a little.

"Amu let's hurry to school" Utau giggled, pulling Amu with her. They all ran happily all the way to the school gate. They stopped right in front of the gate and saw Ikuto & Saaya making out in a far corner of a building. Amu quickly turned around and dashed back around the corner. She leaned herself against the brick wall and slowly dropped down on the concrete floor. Her knees were pulled up and hugged against her chest and she dugged her face in her knees, crying.

"AMU!" They yelled. This made Ikuto look up and look back down again. Amu's friends ran to where Amu sat. They comforted her.

"Amu.." A voice whispered from the far side of the brick. Everyone's head, -except Amu's-, turned to the voice. They saw Ikuto there with Saaya clinging onto his arm. Immediately they glared forceful daggers at him. Without another word he walked away and back to class. Amu sobbed in her knees.

"AMU GO OUT WITH ME!" Kuukai suddenly shouted. Amu looked up and mouthed the words 'What' 'The' 'Fuck?' "Well. WE CAN GET BACK AT TSUKIYOMI RIGHT?"  
Amu got up from the concrete ground and walked up to Kuukai.

"DUDE I'M GONNA FUCKING SLAP YOU. YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND IS RIGHT THERE YOU FUCKING MAN WHORE" Amu shouted. "Phew that got all my anger out."  
As for Kuukai who was lying on the floor, gripping onto his ear. Everyone laughed.  
"Guys I'm fine. You guys go back to school. I've still got Rima" Amu smiled sadly. Amu's friends looked at each other and grinned widely.

"You're in for a big surprise" Utau smirked. Amu looked at them weirdly but then waved while walking to class.

**.:HomeRoom Class:.**

Amu and Rima walked in their homeroom class and saw Ikuto and Saaya making out at their desk while girls eyed them enviously. Without another word Rima pushed Amu to her desk and sat her down, then sat herself on her seat.

"Class today we have 7 New Transfer students to our class." Sensei said calmly.

"SIX?" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah. Rumoured that they threatened the Principal that if they don't get in this class they'll kill him" Sensei sweatdropped. The class shivered. "And here they are."

In walked Utau, Kuukai, Nagi, Tadase, Nade, Kairi and Yaya. Rima smiled in her seat and Amu just sat there, awestruck. Whispers surrounded the class.

"THERE SO HOT!" A random boy shouted. Utau and Nadeshiko giggled under their breaths.

"Not hotter than Hinamori-sama" Another boy fighted back. Utau smirked at Amu who was blushing.

"Would you please introduce yourselves?" Sensei asked them. They nodded.

"My name is Hoshina Utau."

"THE HOSHINA UTAU?" They asked. Utau giggled and nodded.

"I'm an idol as most of you know. My real name is actually Tsukiyomi Utau." She said harshly. All eyes were on Ikuto now who just shrugged. "My BEST Friend is Hinamori Amu. That's about it"

"My name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko and this is my twin brother Fujisaki Naghiko. Please pay respect to us as we will to you" Nadeshiko smiled. Nagi just grinned.

"My name is Kairi Sanjou. Charmed I'm sure"

"MY NAME IS YAYA YUIKI. Y-A-Y-A. I LOVE CANDY! I LOVE KAIRI-TAN" Yaya cheered, hugging Kairi. He blushed.

"Yo people. My name is Kuukai Soma. I love soccer and I have a girlfriend." kuukai said, winking at Utau. A couple of whining girls pouted.

"Hello Everyone. My name is Tadase Hotori" Tadase bowed.

"Well Welcome to Seiyo Academy. I'll send someone to show you your dorm rooms later. Now we have to make space for you. Utau sit next to your brother"

"FU-" Before Utau could say 'fuck', Kuukai covered her mouth.

"I'll sit next to him" He smiled and walked coolly to his seat.

"Very well then. Utau please sit behind Hinamori-san"

"YAY"

"Nagihiko-kun please take a sit in front of Ikuto-kun and your sister in front of mashiro-san"

"Alright"

"Kairi-kun sit in front of Nagi-kun and Yaya beside you, in front of Rima-Chan"

"YAY, YAYA GETS TO SIT NEXT TO KAIRI-TAN!" She cheered.

"And Tadase. Please sit on the other side of Nagi-kun. Ok. Cla-"

**RING!**

"Farout. Ok then. Class Dissmissed." Sensei sighed. Everyone whispered, yes.

**.:After Homeroom:.**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS HERE?" Amu shouted at them, outside. They all walked slowly while Amu and Rima introduced the school to them.

"Calm down Amu-Chan" Tadase said.

"You shut up" Amu glared at him warningly. He backed off.

"Amu we came to back you up" Kuukai grinned.

"What am I? A soccer player? I DON'T KICK BALLS. UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOURS!" Amu furied.

"Amu-Chan whats the matter? You seem... err down.." Nadeshiko hesitated.

"It's nothing.." She said trailing off. "That's the spot Rima & I and ... Ikuto use to sit.." She said pointing at a Cherry Blossom tree.

"Hinamori-san please don't be down" Kairi asked.

"Thanks."

"Because then we have to hurry before or Period 1 Teacher gets pissed" Kairi said, finishing his sentence. Amu glared at him.

"You guys go. I'm ditching classes today" Amu sighed.

"B-B"

"GO!" Amu shouted. As much as they want to help Amu, they went to class because they don't want to die from her. Amu sighed. She began to sing a song.

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give  
Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,  
Had Your eyes wide open.  
Why were they open?  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked,  
Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)

**[A/N:. Don't own. This song I used is called 'Grenade' By Bruno mars]**

Amu sobbed beneath the Cherry Blossum Tree.  
"WHY IKUTO! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME. -choke- I-I-It HURTS!" Amu screamed.

"Amu.." A familiar husky voice said. Her eyes narrowed at the dark shadow near her.

"I-Ikuto?"

"Amu I'm really sorry. Please come with me so I can explain"

"Haven't you already had your fun with me yet? Didn't you hurt my life enough already? Get Lost" Amu cried.

"AMU PLEASE!" He pleaded. She glared straight into his pleading eyes as he looked straight into her hurtful eyes.

"You have 5 minutes to explain. I don't need to waist my stupid time on you."

"Come with me" Ikuto smiled sadly, lifting up a hand for Amu to take. She stubbornly slapped his hand away and started to walk.

"You coming or what?" She glanced back, giving him a cold glare. Ikuto chuckled lightly. Amu followed Ikuto to a beach that was near where she was. "Why did you take me here"

"You don't remember do you?" Ikuto chuckled lightly. "When we were small we usually would come here, skid stones in the water and pick pocket"

"And if I remember? So what?" She said stubbornly. "Congragulations you have just waisted 3 minutes of my time"

"Amu.." He whispered. "The only reason I dated Saaya wa-"

"Was because his in love with me" A sniggering voice said behind Ikuto.

"Is this true?" Amu asked him. Ikuto just looked down.

"Aww don't be shy" Saaya cooed in his ear. It could easily be seen that Ikuto was paranoid but Amu was too dense to see it.

"Good-Bye Ikuto. This is the end" Amu ran away. Ikuto just sighed.

"Ikutooo-koi" Saaya purred in his ear

"What" He replied coldly.

"Don't be soo cold" She whispered seductively and pushed her breasts up against his back.

"Shut up. I'm breaking up with you. And I'm going to find Amu." Ikuto said, getting up from his spot. Saaya smirked mischeiviously at her spot.

"Your going to find Amu ehh? Well I'll see if you like her in a puddle of blood" Saaya smirked to herself, watching Ikuto run.

**.:Amu POV:.**

STUPID IKUTO! ALWAYS MAKING ME CRY. I closed my eyes running away from Ikuto. I ran and ran not knowing where I was going.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

I screamed and ran out of the cars way. Phew. Close call. I stood on the pathway, trying to catch my breath when I saw a flash of midnight blue. Dammit Ikuto was fast. I continued to run not knowing where. I let my mind flow to where ever it wanted to be. Then again. A honking car sound distracted me. A huge truck was heading straight for me. I screamed and tried to run away but I was frozen solid. I heard a repetitive shout of my name. My vision blurred. Pain ached through my whole body. I felt numb. I couldn't breath and the last thing I saw was Ikuto's crying face.

* * *

**.:End Chapter 12:.**

GASP! AMU WAS CRASHED BY A TRUCK! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

READ AND FIND OUT! Hehe. You people might hate me if Amu died right? Hehe. :P

Star-Chan.

XOXO.  
P.S. I LOVE YOU GUYS WHO REVIEW!


	13. Amu is suffering from?

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

OK GUYS! I'M JUST LIKE GOING TO THANK THESE PEOPLE THAT HAS ALWAYS SUPPORTED ME!

**anime-lover211, Mi-Chan21, Xx-Akira-koi-xX, VampHeart9123, xXxPoisonedAngelxXx, xXxamuto, VeronicaLover123, , SilentCries24, RainyCandy21, neruda, XxxPuppyLove12xxX, xXJulietteXx, alchemistlover14, KashinoxIchigo4ever, Anonymous, LondonBridgesFalling, kuukaixAmuFTW, mimi, Yamiroo Alice and Amuto19.**

**AND MY BELOVED KAAATH :)  
Sorry that I picked her out, it's just that I know her in real life :) **

**Love you Katttttthh ;)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS TOO! **

DID I MISS ANYONE OUT? I HOPE NOT~~ :O

ANYWAYYYS ENJOYY :D :D :D :D.

WILL AMU SURVIVE OR LIVE? Hehe. :P

**.:Recap:.**

_STUPID IKUTO! ALWAYS MAKING ME CRY. I closed my eyes running away from Ikuto. I ran and ran not knowing where I was going._

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

_I screamed and ran out of the cars way. Phew. Close call. I stood on the pathway, trying to catch my breath when I saw a flash of midnight blue. Dammit Ikuto was fast. I continued to run not knowing where. I let my mind flow to where ever it wanted to be. Then again. A honking car sound distracted me. A huge truck was heading straight for me. I screamed and tried to run away but I was frozen solid. I heard a repetitive shout of my name. My vision blurred. Pain ached through my whole body. I felt numb. I couldn't breath and the last thing I saw was Ikuto's crying face._

**.:End Recap:.**

**.:Chapter 13 [Amu POV]:.**

My vision was blurred but I still saw a tinge of color. I raised my hand to feel if anyone was close by. I smelt the usual Blue berry fragrance around me.

"I-Ikuto?" I stuttered. I couldn't breathe now. My heart was slowing down and I was choking. "I-Iku-.._" My voice lowered. Shouts of 'Amu' filled my head.  
And for the last time. I saw Ikuto's face.

**.:Ikuto [POV]:.**

"AMU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M BEGGING YOU" I shouted, tears for once, poured out of my eyes. "AMU! AMU!" I heard the heart beating monitor slowered down. "DOCTOR PLEASE HURRY AND GET TO THE HOSPITAL"

"WE ARE! JUST BE PATIENT." The doctor shook his head at the wheel. **[A/N:. They're in a ambulance btw..]**. "HINATA INSERT SOME BLOOD IN HER. SHE'S LOOSING TOO MUCH!"

"HAI!" She shouted. **[A/N:. :D There. Sorry it's only for a little xXxamuto. But your still in it right :)]**. She pressed on her tummy to get some oxygen out and took out a needle. "Sir do you know what blood type she is?"

"I'm pretty sure she's an O"

"Thank you sir" She bowed quickly and took some of her blood. She winced at the pain but then quickly wiped Amu's arm then stuck the needle in. Amu's heart fastened again. "SIR PLEASE PRESS AGAINST HER HEAD. SHE'S REALLY LOOSING A LOT OF BLOOD FROM THERE!"

"Alright" I said as calmly as I could and pressed. My head spun. I looked at my hand and saw a lot of blood coming out. I shuddered and leaned in to her ear. "Amu. If.. anything happens I would never forgive myself" I whispered. I swear I saw Amu's arm twitch a little. I kissed her forehead and held Amu's hand tightly, while pressing the injury in her right forehead. The car pulled to a stop minutes later and Amu was pulled out of my arms. I walked out slowly and calmly.

"IKUTO! IS AMU ALRIGHT?" My little sister shouted, running to me with her friends, following.

"She was hit by a truck" I said with my bangs covering my eyes.

"W-WHAT? HOW? WHY? WHEN?" They said hurridly at me.

"S-She was mad at me. She ran and ran and..it was too late for me to explain" I whispered softly. I expected them to hit me and hate me but I looked at them with saddened eyes.

"Ikuto. Start explaining." Rima said with her spear in her hand. SHIT! I NEVER THOUGHT THEY'LL KILL ME! I shivered a little. But then I started explaining what happened and what had happened 12 years ago when I left.

**.:After Explaining:.**

"You've got to be shitting me." Rima said, gripping her spear even tighter. Imagine this. A short mental blondie thats got a spear at least 3x her height, with death aura surrounding her and the other people backing off and me soon to be dieing.

"I did it all for Amu but I ended up causing so much trouble. Maybe I'm not worthy of her-..._" I trailed off.

"MOTHER FUCKER! YOU BREAK HER HEART, WHAT LIKE THREE TIMES AND NOW YOUR SAYING YOUR NOT WORTHY. NOW BE A FUCKING MAN WITH A DICK AND WALK INTO THAT FUCKING GOD DAMN HOSPITAL AND GO AND PRAY OR WHAT EVER THE FUCK YOU DO BEFORE I FUCKING STAB YOU IN THE DICK. ALRIGHT?" Rima shouted. This time I was so fucking scared, I ran up the stairs of the hospital and sat outside the surgery room, where Amu was being treated. I sat on the hospital seats and a nurse passed by. It was the same nurse that treated Amu in the ambulance.

"Hinata-san right?" I asked her. She blushed and nodded slightly. "Do you know how long Amu's treatment would be."

"Well. She was severely injured. So I would probaly say about 10 more hours. Maybe book a room in a hotel near here or something. You should ask the doctor downstairs in level one" She smiled. I nodded and hurried down to Level one. When I got there I ran to the nearest doctor.

"DOCTOR DO YOU KNOW THE PATIENT 1054?" I asked quickly.

"Yes..?" He answered sweat dropping.

"HOW LONG IS THE TREATMENT GOING TO TAKE."

"Oh. Is she a pink haired, teenage-ish girl?"

"YES"

"We have confirmed her status and she, right now is quite stable and the surgery could take up to 24 hours no break." He said, looking at his clipboard.

"Alright. Thank you doctor."

I walked out, un-intrested at the flirting nurses and saw Utau and everyone sitting outside in the dark at a park bench. Kuukai was comforting Utau as Rima just sat next to her with a dark aura, with Nagi trying to get close and Nerd Boy and baby girl talking about some shit. I let out a sigh and walked past them. Utau noticed this.

"IKUTO YOU BAKA. WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Utau screamed. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT AND NOT ONLY DO YOU WALK AWAY LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO, YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT AMU DO YOU."  
Ouch. That hurt. I continued walking in a steady beat rethinking about the past and what I had done. Maybe it's time to tell Amu what REALLY happened 12 years ago.. I thought. I walked to the place only me and Amu knew. And no guys. YOUR NEVER GOING TO FIND OUT WHERE. YES. YOU. THE READER.

**.:Utau POV:.**

"IKUTO YOU BAKA. WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I screamed. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT AND NOT ONLY DO YOU WALK AWAY LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO, YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT AMU DO YOU." I felt so angry like as if I could murder someone. Kuukai, which had his arm around my waist was sweating since he doesn't know when I would burst. I let out a angry, frustrated sigh.  
"AND he doesn't tell us when Amu would be transferred to a normal room. OR if Amu could li-"

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT AMU-CHI WOULD DIE. YAYA BELIEVES THAT AMU-CHI CAN LIVE SO YOU BELIEVE IT TOO" Yaya shouted at me. I was taken a back by her sudden boldness. Who knew the baby of this group can become so strong hearted. I smiled brightly at her.

"RIGHT" I smiled.

**.:Amu POV:.**

I was..lying down in a completly white room. A couple of unfamiliar faces hovered above me. I blinked my eyes a couple of times but the vision still blurred. The faces covered something over my mouth. I felt kind of oozy and doo zzzz...

**.:A while Later:.**

I blinked for the second time but like always, it was still quite blurry. I rubbed my eyes with both hands and saw a blue headed boy hovering. Something wet hit my face and thats when I saw a scruffy midnight blue headed boy. He seemed so.. familiar.

But the question is. _Who is he?_

**.:Ikuto POV:.**

I was crying. Why? Because I was so happy that Amu didn't die. If she did I wouldn't have lived any longer. I'll grab a knife and stab myself. I saw Amu's eyes blinking open. I quickly wiped my tears. She slowly sat up and I quickly shifted my hand under her back and sat her up, leaning on the bed post/wall. **[A/N:. Forgot what it was called :/]** She groaned and hitted her head repeatedly in pain.

"Amu are you alright?" I asked, worried.

"Urrr. Ugh. Dammit. Ouch." She groaned in pain. She then looked up, into my eyes. "Who are you?"

I couldn't believe my ears.  
The woman I've been in love with ever since I met her couldn't remember me. And it was all my fault. I got up from my seat and I walked unbalanced backwards, shaking my head in disbelief.

"No. No. This isn't happening" I said to myself, holding my forehead.  
**"NO"**

**.:End Chapter 13:.**

WELL? AMU CAN'T REMEMBER IKUTO. IKUTO IS LIKE SO DESPERATE. SAAYA IS UP TO HER USUAL SCHEMES. UTAU AND FRIENDS ARE SAD. AND SOME OTHER CHARACTERS ARE COMING IN SOON!

_Star-Chan_

OMFG. TOOK ME LIKE 3 DAYS ONLY TO WRITE THIS MUCH. SORRY GUYS I'LL MAKE SURE I WRITE MORE NEXT TIME :) 


	14. Remembering the moments

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

GASP! AMU DOESN'T REMEMBER IKUTO :O BUT WILL SHE REMEMBER THE OTHERS?

By the way Please, PLEASE check out my BRAND NEW STORY called '**Secret Agent, Hinamori Amu**'. Lol I KNOW I still have like 2 other stories to update but I had that idea stuck in my brain for like 3 months..

Sorry for the long wait. Arghh. GOT FUCKING EXAMS COMING UP SO IMMA DIE!

SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW.

Star-Chan

**.:Recap:.**

_"Amu are you alright?" I asked, worried._

_"Urrr. Ugh. Dammit. Ouch." She groaned in pain. She then looked up, into my eyes. "Who are you?"_

_I couldn't believe my ears._  
_The woman I've been in love with ever since I met her couldn't remember me. And it was all my fault. I got up from my seat and I walked unbalanced backwards, shaking my head in disbelief._

_"No. No. This isn't happening" I said to myself, holding my forehead._  
_"NO"_

**.:End Recap:.**

**.:Chapter 14 [Amu POV]:.**

He looked so familiar but I just can't remember. OUCH! My head was hurting. I gripped my head tightly with both hands while the boy was shouting this name 'Amu' or something. My head stopped hurting minutes later and my eyes met the boy's eyes.

"W-who are you? W-Who am I? Where am I? What am I? How Did I end up here?" I asked him, gripping onto his shirt. His bangs covered his eyes as he slowly answered my questions.

"Your name is Hinamori Amu. Your aged 16 **[A/N:. I think :L]**, You goto Seiyo High with your friends Utau, Rima, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kairi, Kuukai and me, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Your in the hospital right now. You were crashed by a rather large truck. You broke your leg, hurt your head and received several scratches on your stomach and hands." He explained as calmly as possible.

"Then why can't I remember A SINGLE DAMN THING?" I shouted.

"Calm Down Amu" He said calmly again.

"Theres something or someone that I really want to remember. There're really important but I just don't know what or who it is.." I sobbed in his T-Shirt. The familiar feeling from him again. He comforted my back. I didn't know why but I expected him to do perverted things.. Why did I think that? "A-are you g-g-going to do something perverted?". SHIT! IT SUDDENLY SLIPPED OUT. He looked taken aback by my comment and his shocked face turned into a sly smirk.

"Well I don't know Amu. Do you want me to?" He smirked.

"WAY TOO FAMILIAR!" I shouted, pointing at his face suddenly. His smirked now turned into a worried look.

"Amu do you remember what happened before you broke your whole body?" He said worriedly and at the same time sternly. I shook my head while nodding my head.

"A little.. I remember something about hating someone.." I blurted out. Ikuto smiled awkwardly which turned out to be kinda freaky...

"You want me to bring your friends in? They were like worried crazy.." He trailed off.

"My friends.." I repeated to myself. Ikuto walked out of the room and I gripped onto my head. "Amu. Why did you have to lie to Ikuto.." I cried to myself. I didn't suffer from amnesia at all. It's just that... I don't want to suffer all the pain.. I gripped onto my chest tightly but quickly let go as Utau, Rima, Nagi, Kairi, Kuukai, Nadeshiko, Tadase and Ikuto come back in the room. I smiled softly at them. "Uhhmm. Ikuto help me.." I laughed awkwardly. Utau looked at me weirdly.

"Amu don't you remember me?" She asked me.

"Uhhhmm n-" Before I could finish Ikuto cut in.

"Amu suffered from amnesia. But I really don't remember the doctors telling me.." Ikuto trailed off thoughtfully. I panicked a little.

"Haha..Maybe they didn't know" I laughed awkwardly. "Uhmm whos the sho-" Again before I could finish my sentence Ikuto cut in.

"The midget one is 'apparently' called Rima Mashiro. The blond haired with a pigtail on each side is called Hoshina Utau, my little sister. The scruffy beige coloured hair boy is called Kuukai Soma. The girly boy is called Tadase Hotori. The nerd is called Kairi Sanjou. The one with long hair is called Nadeshiko. And her twin is called Nagihiko. And you know me, Ikuto Tsukiyomi" He said quickly, slumping on a nearby sofa.

"Ohhk.." I trailed off, trying to recall what Ikuto just said. I smiled softly. "Please. Hopefully we'll get along"

"Yeah sure" They mumbled sadly. I REALLY WANT to tell them but..I'm afraid.. "Ikuto..How did we meet?" I asked, curious to see if he'll make up our past.

"Well" He started, giving our friends a glance to tell them to go outside. When they did Ikuto started talking. "It all began 14 years ago.."

**.:Flashback [Normal POV]:.**

_"Mummy who's coming to our house today?" The little pinkette said, pulling her mother's jeans._

_"Now, Now Amu dear. Theres someone we want you to meet" Mrs Midori Hinamori smiled. Amu smiled back and bounced around eagerly. The doorbell rang and little Amu bounced to the door but couldn't reach the door knob.** [A/N:. I can imagine tiny Amu :3. SO CUTE!]** Midori Hinamori laughed from the sofa, where they were sitting and got up to get the door. When she opened it, behind the door was a family of 4. Amu smiled at the 2 kids standing in front of their parents glumly._

_"HI SOUKO-SAN, ARUTO-SAMA!" Midori bowed._

_"Haha, No need to be so formal" Aruto smiled. "Come on Ikuto, Utau. Introduce yourself" He urged. Utau muttered something under her breath until Ikuto nudged her softly._

_"My names Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He said plainly._

_"Maaii name is Amw Hinamowi" Amu said in a baby voice. Ikuto chuckled under his breath and Utau let out a small giggle._

_"Amu. Your cool. My name is Utau Hoshina and I WANNA BE A SINGER!" She cheered. The adults laughed at the little kids having their small conversation_

_**.:End Flashbak [Amu POV]:.**_

_Wow. He didn't even make up anything. He must be truthful.._

_"Thats nice" I smiled at him. "So we met when we I was 4 and you were 7? I'm guessing Utau was 6?"_

_"Yeah. That sounds about right" He nodded._

_"Where there any special moments?" I asked, not trying to get awkward._

_"Well. There was one.."_

**.:Flashback [Normal POV]:.**

_"Amu dear. Ikuto-kun and them are sleeping over tonight" Midori said excitedly._

_"YAY! IKUTO-KOI's COMWING!" Amu said, again in her baby voice_

_"Haha. Koi? Midori chuckled._

_"YUSH! IKUTWO PWOMISED ME WE WILL GET MAWWIED WEN WE ARE 20 YEARS OLD!" Amu jumped. Midori cooed at her little baby girl. SHE LOOKED SOO CUTE!_

_DING DONG_

_"YAY! IKUTWO-KOI IS HERE" Amu cheered, running down the stairs from her hot pink bedroom. This time she quickly got a small pink stool and placed it under the door knob. JUST REACHED! She opened the door and there stood Ikuto and Utau smiling from ear to ear. _

_"IKUTO-KOI! UTAU-NEESAN!" Amu jumped from the stool and into Ikuto's opened arms. Aruto and Souko seemed taken aback from their actions._

_"Looks like we found our future daughter-in-law" Aruto chuckled to Souko. She giggled and smiled at them._

**.:End Flashback [Amu POV]:.**

MUST. NOT. BLUSH. OH. DAMMIT! I tried to hide it with pretending I was crying.

"Amu whats wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I just can't seem to remember.." I suddenly felt guilty at the fact that I made Ikuto worry. "Ikuto. The truth is.."

**.:End Chapter 14:.**

Hope you enjoyed it! Again sorry for the long wait!

Star-Chan


	15. Ikuto, Amu and Little MOONA

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

Hey Guys. Thanks for supporting me. (: Please enjoy this chapter.  
BTW! **EASY WARNING**! Saaya's coming back soon :LL.

Anyways.  
ENJOY!  
-Star-Chan

**.:Recap:.**

_MUST. NOT. BLUSH. OH. DAMMIT! I tried to hide it with pretending I was crying._

_"Amu whats wrong?" He asked._

_"I'm sorry. I just can't seem to remember.." I suddenly felt guilty at the fact that I made Ikuto worry. "Ikuto. The truth is.."_

**.:End Recap:.**

**.:Chapter 15 [Ikuto POV]:.**

"I'm sorry. I just can't seem to remember.." She said quite guiltily. "Ikuto. The truth is.." I waited for her answer.

"The truth is?" I asked impatiently.

"The truth is I'm in love with you" She said blushing. My heart skipped a beat and my face was ... heating?

"Sorry I didn't catch what you said." I replied jokingly.

"IKUTO! I'm serious. Even though I forgot my memory something deep inside my heart has been telling me that something was missing. When you cared so much about me my heart beats a mile a hour. When you tease me I blush cherry red. When you leave me my heart feels empty again.." She said sadly. I smiled and comforted her back soothingly.

"It's OK. To tell you the truth I Lo-" Before I could confess my feelings for her too the door banged opened.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" It screeched. My heart pounded. SHIT! WHY WAS _SAAYA YAMABUKI_ HERE? I turned around and saw Amu staring at her intensly. Or was it..angrily?

**.:Amu POV:.**

"It's OK. To tell you the truth I Lo-" Before Ikuto could finish the door banged open

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" It screeched. My heart pounded. SHIT! WHY WAS _SAAYA YAMABUKI_ HERE? Ikuto turned around and I stared at her angrily. I FUCKING HATE HER! But then again if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have gotten the chance to start again. My mind drifted off but came back moments later.

"Hello.. You must be..?" I hesitated.

"GASP!" Saaya said dramatically. Oh my god. Did she just say gasp? "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW ME SAAYA YAMABUKI" Great. I really want to say Shut the Fuck up you whore to her face..

"UTAU!" Ikuto called out the door. Like a robot Utau came rushing in with Rima behind her. "Take Saaya away. Shes nothing but an eyesore."

"YES!" Utau and Rima obeyed. Ikuto let out a sigh. Suddenly a knock was heard from the door.

"Come in" Ikuto answered. In walked Alex Tsukiyomi. Ikuto stared at him with hatred eyes. "What are you doing here?" He glared coldly.

"What? Can't I visit my future sister-in-law? Or Soon-to-be Wife?" He joked. But something about the 'Soon-To-Be Wife' part didn't sound that much of a joke.

"Excuse me" I interupted. "Sorry but can me and Ikuto please have some alone time right now?"

"Of Course my princess" Alex gave the same smirk to me and walked out of the door.

"Now that was a mood killer" Ikuto grumbled. Before Ikuto could speak again the door banged opened.

"Sorry for the interuption. Miss Hinamori-san. It's time for your medication" A rather tall girl said quite coldly but when her eyes met with Ikuto's she became all angelic. "OOOOH! IS IT TSUKIYOMI IKUTO? SO HOT!" I grumbled some curses below my voice.

"Well then Nurse..?"

"I'm Nurse Dedasha! Nikko Dedasha" She smiled.

"Very well then Nurse Dedasha. Please take good care of MY Amu. I don't want anything broken. Got it?" He said to her quite sternly. She shivered and nodded. Ikuto walked out the door and I gave him a slight wave of sadness. I turned back around and my eyes met Nurse Dedasha's eyes. Her cold glare could easily turn anyone to stong.

"U-Uhmmm" I stuttered tring to dig some words out of my mouth.

"Ok. Heres the deal. You don't like me, I don't like you. But we can get along quite well if you just introduce Ikuto to me. OK?" She said, acting all high and mighty. I gulped but before I could answer her she stuffed the medication down my throat. "There. I'll see you in 2 hours" I choked and quickly grabbed the cup of water that was on my bedside table.  
Arghh. Why did she have to act so bitchy about Ikuto? I sighed. Nurse Dedasha had already left now and I sat up on my bed re-thinking about the times when Ikuto and I had a 'moment'. Nikko likes Ikuto.. Wait. That's not right. ALL THE GIRLS like Ikuto.. I guess I won't have a chance.. I let my mind wonder not knowing that someone had creeped into my room.

"Amu Hinamori?" A voice sqeaked. I looked around the room. Huh? Was I hearing things? "Miss Amu. I'm here." I looked down and saw a little kid. Aww. She was so cue but she was crying.

"Are you alright?"

"No" She sniffed. She was really pretty for such a small age. Creamy pale skin, midnight blue (well, actually cobalt blue) eyes, waist length black hair with bangs that are slightly tilted to the side. She wore tiny black converses, black skinny jeans & a baggy long sleaved T-Shirt. She looked like a miniature figure of a teen! And her age looked about 7-9 years. "My mummy told me to come here to you. She said you'll look after me. Please help me" She cried. I patted her head.

"What's your mummy's name?" I asked her, quite curious why she'll tell ME to look after her daughter.

"Mummy's name is Mummy." She cried.

"Ohhk." I laughed awkwardly. "What's your name?" I asked her, pulling her up to sit on the bed.

"Moona's name is Moona. Moona Tukiyo" **[A/N:. Hey PoisonedAngel. Hope you won't mind that I made your OC a small kid. :L.]**

"Well Moona. How'dyou Like to live with me from now on" I grinned.

"FOR REAL?" She smiled, wiping her tears.

"Of Course!" I smiled at her. A knock was heard from the door and in came Ikuto. "Hey Ikuto" I grinned.

"Hey Amu-Koi! Who's the kid?" He smirked and glanced at little Moona sitting on Amu's lap.

"Is the Ikuto-Niisan? Mummy said that Ikuto-niisan is also staying with Amu-Nee!" Moona clapped happily.

"Hey kid!" He smirked and walked up to the bed and sat on the edge next to them. "Do I know your mummy?"

"I don't know. Mummy said that Ikuto-nii and Amu-nee are my new **MUMMY** and **DADDY**!" She grinned. Ikuto smirked at her and Amu sat there, trying to cool her hot red face.

"That's right little kiddo. From now on your gonna stay in Amu's Dorm in Seiyo Academy" He touched Moona's little nose.

"Wha-WHAT! WHY MINE?"

"Well girls can't come to the boys side of the dorms. And if I let Moona come then some chicks might misunderstand me for sexually harrassing little kids" He said plainly. Chicks? CHICKS? EXCUSE ME! LAST TIME I CHECKED I THOUGHT WE WERE RAISING THIS KID TOGETHER! FINE I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!

"Whatever" I pouted.

"Aww Don't be jealous little Amu-Koi!" He teased. JEALOUS? EXCUSE ME AGAIN! AND KOI? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SO-CALLED CHICKS THAT'LL BE JEALOUS. I mumbled some curses under my breath one last time as Ikuto and Moona started chatting away.

**.:Tomorrow:.**

I woke up by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes, grumbling.

"WHO DARES TO FUC-" Before I could finish I saw who was in front of me. "Hello Moona" I said Oh-So-Sweetly.

"MUMMY!" She grinned. What-The-Fuck? I THOUGHT EVERYTHING WAS A DREAM! NOOOOOOOOO IM A MUM AT THE AGE OF 16! "Daddy said to wear the pink dress thats laid out there" She said pointing to the most BEAUTIFUL dress I've ever seen! It was peachy pink with layers and layers of frills coming down. The shoulders were JUST covered and a black and white necklace to match with it. I smiled dreamily at the dress.

"Thanks Moona!" I grinned. I walked into the bathroom staring at the dress in SUCH a dreamy action. I stripped and changed into the dress. I decorated myself more with peach pink lip gloss and Pink dangling earings. I pulled on A long matching peach pink boot. I could only put on one since my other foot had a caster on it.

"Mummy I want to go too!" She said, tugging on my dress. I smiled at her and nodded. I called Utau over. She got there about 5 minutes later, **[A/N:. Gosh she could travel fast :3]** bringing a beautiful black dress, knee high and some trinklets of bracelets. After changing Moona she looked beautiful.

"Moona did anyone tell you, you look like Ikuto?" Utau grinned.

"Me? Look like DADDY? YAY!" She cheered, hugging Utau. I sighed and got a hold of Moona's hand while on my other hand was holding a walking stick-like thing **[A/N:. DAMMIT! WHATS THAT THINGY CALLED WHEN YOU BREAK YOUR LEG? I FORGOT O: HELP!].**

"Well we better head off Moona" I smiled at her. She gave me a grin the nodded. I walked unsteadily down the steps.

_Little did I know something was heading for me. Something Really, REALLY dangerous._

**.:End Chapter 15:.**

OMG! I HAD TIME SINCE IT WAS THE WEEKENDS! And I quickly typed this up since I might not update as fast unless its weekends again. So here ya go.

PLEASE R+R

Star-Chan

LOVE YOU GUYS SO SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!


	16. Watch out Amu! Heres Miku Lennon

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

Thanks for the reviews once again. Please enjoy this Chapter. (:

Star-Chan

**.:Recap:.**

_"Well we better head off Moona" I smiled at her. She gave me a grin the nodded. I walked unsteadily down the steps._

_Little did I know something was heading for me. Something Really, REALLY dangerous._

**.:End Recap:.**

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE**_

_**My school has organised a Camp. So I'll be away from Monday (GMT 11+ Sydney) to Wednesday. Even though I don't usually update between that time I'm just letting everyone know (:**_

_**Enjoy **_

**.:Chapter 16:.**

Amu and Moona walked hand in hand down the steps since they called it 'fitness' while Utau took the elevator. Utau's necklace suddenly came off.

"Huh?" She said, as she held out her hand while the gold with diamond decorated necklace fell into her hands. She heard some gasping in the elevator. "What?" She turned to them.

"I heard that if something suddenly comes off something bad will happen soon." The girl nearby blushed at the fact that she was talking to THE Hoshina Utau. Utau stared at her, mouth wide opened. She got out her phone quickly and dialed the important people she knew. Which DIScluded Ikuto, Kuukai, Nagi, Tadase and Kairi (_:L_). After a few calls she dialed Amu's number. She picked up after 2-3 rings.

_"Hello?"_

"AMU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

_"Huh? Utau whats wrong?"_

"FREAKING HELL GOD DAMMIT I'M ASKING YOU ARE YOU OK?"

_"Wha-? Calm down Utau first.."_

"FINE BUT TELL ME ARE YOU FREAKING ALRIGHT?"

_"Ye- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_ A shrill scream was heard on the other line and the phone connection was cut dead. Utau's heart skipped a beat. She banged onto the elevator door repeatedly.

"Urhmm Hoshina-san you can press the button you know" The girl said, pointing to the 'Door opening' button. Utau laughed awkwardly that she didn't think of that earlier. She quickly pressed it and ran for the steps.

'Amu. Please be safe. PLEASE be safe. ' Utau thought.

**.:Amu POV:.**

"FREAKING HELL GOD DAMMIT I'M ASKING YOU ARE YOU OK?"

"Wha-? Calm down Utau first.." I trailed off. Moona tugged on my dress and pointed out to Ikuto who was standing outside waiting. We walked out and I continued taking.

"FINE BUT TELL ME ARE YOU FREAKING ALRIGHT?"

"Ye-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. Just when I was about to say yes, Ikuto had wrapped his hands around my waist and smooching my cheek. I waved around like and idiot and accidently hung up on Utau. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Do what? Can't I kiss my wifey?" Ikuto smirked and Moona's eyes twinkled wider.

"Oh my GOSH! NII-SAN and NEE-CHAN ARE MARRIED?" Moona cooed. Just as she finished out of the corner of our eyes we saw something or _someone_ panting for breath. We turned around and saw Utau running down the stairs at full speed.

"HINAMORI AMU!" Utau shouted dashing her fastest all the way up to my nose.

"Wha-What?" I asked innocently.

"Aunty Utau what's wrong?" Moona asked cutely. Utau twitched a little. Not going to give in to Moona's cuteness but sadly she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Awww Good Moona. Aunty Utau is alright. You 3 go have your fun day out!" She cooed at her. I let out a slight 'yes' to myself. Ikuto heard this and chuckled. He quickly carried me bridal style and threw Moona on his back and started running.

"Kyaaa! IKUTO WHERE ARE WE GOING!"

"You'll find out" He smiled. I blushed slightly.

**.:Normal POV:.**

Ikuto, Moona and Amu entered the amusement park. Why? I have absolutely NO Idea.

"Ikuto why are we here.." Amu trailed off, slightly annoyed at the fact that his not saying anything.

"Amu. Happy Birthday" He smiled. Amu was beyond shocked.

"H-How did you k-k-know?" Amu stuttered with joy.

"Because I lo-"

"NEECHAN NIISAN! Come play wif me" Moona smiled up to them. Amu smiled at Moona and mouthed some words that Ikuto couldn't figure out. He shrugged it off and started playing numerous rides with Amu and Moona. He hated to say it. But his most FAVORITE ride would've had to be the mini Teacups.

It neared the end of the day and Ikuto had taken them to an antique 5 Star Restaurant. Of course like always, Amu would always complain. Moona on the other hand was really high on sugar. She had had **5** LARGE cotton candy, **3** cups of soft drinks and **ALOT** of candy.

"Ikuto you know you don't have to do this!" Amu complained.

"Shhh. Now be a good girl and wrap this around your eyes" Ikuto smirked, handing over a hot pink cloth. Amu let out a fake pout since he was treating her like a kid again but did as she was told. She wrapped the hot pink cloth around her eyes as Ikuto and Moona escorted her into the 5 star restaurant. Amu listened intensely to what was going on around her since she couldn't see a thing and hugged Ikuto's arm closely. Ikuto smirked at this and Moona just held onto Amu's other arm happily, jumping up and down. He led Amu down the long grand hallway of the what Amu THOUGHT of was the 5 Star Restaurant. He quickly pushed Amu through a dark wooden doorway.

"Ok. Amu you can undo the cloth now" Ikuto whispered into her ear. So she did. The minute she opened her eyes the lights, that were off bursted open and everyone she knew was there.

"SURPRISE!" They shouted. Amu looked at them, her mouth hanging WIDE open.

"W-w-w-wow.." She managed to say.

"Wow? I BROUGHT THE WHOLE GOD DAMN AMUSEMENT PARK AND YOU SAY _WOW_?" A voice bellowed in the crowd of people. The swarm of people parted away to see who was the rude one.

And there stood. Hoshina Kazuomi.

"Why are you here?" Amu asked, clearly shocked.

"Why can't I be here?" He said gruffly.

"Uncle. Please don't be rude as it is Miss Hinamori-san's birthday today" A melodic voice said from behind Kazuomi. "Hi. My name is Miku Lennon. A distant relatives of the Hoshinas and Tsukiyomis. I was invited by my uncle who was invited by Miss Hoshina-sama. And it's a pleasure meeting you"

"No, No. The pleasure is all mine" Amu smiled, shaking her hand. Amu saw something shiny in her pocket.

Was it? No. It can't be. I'm sure she wasn't carrying a knife.

**.:End Chapter 16:.**

Hope you enjoyed it.

**Star-Chan**

**P.S - My Thanks to all those reviewers, Favorited my story and Favorited Me. My deepest apopgy for not updating as soon as possible but it was the best for me.**

* * *

Oh! And you see that button down there?

Yea that White-ish button with Yellow/Orange-ish writing.

Click that

Type what you think about my story

And enter it.

Do that during every chapter of my story

And I'll be VERY Thankful

**Note: The OC has now closed, all wanting to join please PM me instead.**

Now.

Do as your told (:

And click that button

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	17. Sweet 16 ruined?

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

I CAME BACK FROM CAMP! -CHEER CHEER-! And it was the WORST. CAMP. EVER!

Anyways enough of my yabbing. Enjoy this chapter.

Star-Chan

**.:Recap:.**

_"Uncle. Please don't be rude as it is Miss Hinamori-san's birthday today" A melodic voice said from behind Kazuomi. "Hi. My name is Miku Lennon. A distant relatives of the Hoshinas and Tsukiyomis. I was invited by my uncle who was invited by Miss Hoshina-sama. And it's a pleasure meeting you"_

_"No, No. The pleasure is all mine" Amu smiled, shaking her hand. Amu saw something shiny in her pocket._

_Was it? No. It can't be. I'm sure she wasn't carrying a knife._

**.:End Recap:.**

**Haha SORRY MI-CHAN42! I FORGOT TO MENTION IT -awkward!-**

**Anyways FOLKS LISTEN UP!**

**I DON'T OWN Mikku Lennon! Mi-Chan42 DOES!**

**GOT IT GUYS (:?**

**.:Chapter 17 [Amu POV]:.**

"Happy Birthday Amu-Chan!" A VERY familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw my friends. Nagi, Nade, Utau, Rima, Kuukai, Yaya, Kairi and Tadase.

"Aww Thankx uhh Nadeshiko is it?" I smiled at her.

"Aww My little Amu-Chan's all grown up" My Uncle smiled to me. I smiled back and gave him a warm big hug. As we parted he gave me a slight cheeky smile.

"Fine, fine. I'll read the usual. Happy uncle?" I sighed. Every year I always have a small party and always invited my Uncle. And every year, ever since I was 4 I always read out a poem that my Uncle would write for me for my birthday. I really wonder what this year was. I smiled softly and walked up to the huge stage. I tapped the microphone a couple of times to see if it was working.

I read.

**-The Wish-**

_||Each birthday wish||  
_**|||I've ever made|||  
**_|Really does come true|  
_**||Each year I wish||  
**_||I'll grow some more||  
_**|||And every year|||  
**_**|||||||||I DO!|||||||||||**  
_

Some clapped, some smiled, some laughed their asses off. As for Ikuto? He raised his eyebrows. As I started to walk down the steps Ikuto grabbed my arm and dashed down the hallway.

"OW IKUTO! Your hurting me! And my foot!" I exaggerated, making sure he hasn't forgotten that I broke my leg.

"Why did you lie?" He stopped walking and glared at me.

"Lie about what?" I asked innocently.

"How did you remember your uncle but not me or your friends?" He stared daggers now. I sighed. I knew I was going to get found out either way.

"Ikuto. I wanted to live a new life. A life where there were no history between us. A life where I have a Mr Perfect, Cool Friends. And that life I need you to be my Mr Per-" Just as I was confessing my feelings a scream was heard in the lounge room where the party was held. Ikuto quickly ran back as I staggered to run. Ikuto got there first and I heard Ikuto yell.

"MIKU!" Ikuto yelled. Wha-What? I-Ikuto yelled for M-m-m-miku? Did they know each other..? I staggered as quickly as I could. There I saw Ikuto kneeling on the floor with a fainted Miku in his arms. My heart felt as if it was stabbed a million times. I saw something fall out of her pocket. It was..? I gasped. Why did she have the Forbidden Mirror. Ikuto lifted her up bridal style and started shouting commands.

"UTAU! CONTACT THE HOSPITAL! UNCLE KAZUOMI GET ME MIKU'S MEDICINE!" He shouted as if this was the worst thing thats ever happened to him. Wait. Did he just say UNCLE Kazuomi? I have a bad feeling about this..

"AMU! WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? HELP ME!" Ikuto..shouted at me? Wasn't I important to him? My vision blurred from the tears forming. Since Ikuto was quite far away he didn't see me. I leaned myself against the red velvet wall. Kuukai ran back and forth in panic of Miku, Nagi was dancing around drunkly while Rima was calming him down, Utau was contacting the hospital and everyone else joined Kuukai panicking. Why did Miku get all this attention? Wasn't it MY birthday?

I stumbled out of the house and started walking to god knows where. It was my birthday! No one cared! No one gave a shit about me! I suddenly realized that I was in a park. I sat on a nearby wooden bench and sighed. Now that my leg was better I have to goto school tomorrow.. Before I knew it. I drifted off to sleep.

**.:The Next Day:.**

Yesterday I turned 16. **[A/N:. :L I think. Help! I FORGOT!**] Not only that no one celebrated it with me. I woke up and found out that I fell asleep in the park. I should head back and get ready for school, I thought. I got up from my seat and had a sudden feeling I was either being followed or stalked. I shook off that feeling and staggered all the way home.

**.:Someone's POV:.**

Hinamori Amu. You ruined my life. And now I will ruin yours. Step by step. I grinned evilly from ear to ear. I noticed that that Hinamori has left the park bench. I smirked to myself.

Time to take my plan into action

**.:Amu's POV:.**

Great! Now I'm late for school! I ran as quickly as possible inside the school gate, still with my broken leg that was healing. I pushed the door that led to my class open and immediately all eyes landed on me.

"Welcome back Miss Hinamori-san. But I would've been happier if you would've knocked." Sensei said sternly. I nodded and noticed that someone was standing at the front. I walked to my seat next to Rima and sat down. Everyone's eyes were glued on the teacher and the girl standing next to her. Holy Shit! Was that..Mikku?

"Class. As some of you may notice that Miss Yamabuki isn't here. Her parents had said that she was transferred to America to study abroad. And coincidence has it that Mikku-Chan happened to transfer here as Miss Yamabuki-san transferred away." The teacher exclaimed. Some excited whispers filled the room. Was Mikku that popular? "Mikku-san would you like to say anything?"

"Hi everyone. My name is Mikku Lennon. I'm a distant relative to the Hoshina's" Mikku started. Everyone gasped. 'THE Hoshina Utau' One asked. "And the Tsukiyomis" She finished. Everyone bursted into wild screams and whines.

"Now, now class. Calm down. Mikku-san please sit next to Tsukiyomi-kun on his right. Kuukai move to the back." He said, organizing the seating plans. Kuukai let out a groan and I swear to god I saw Ikuto smile to Mikku. What were their relationship? I sat in my seat wondering that for the whole day. And for the whole day Ikuto and Mikku has been talking and hanging out together

As it neared the end of the day our teacher made an announcement to the class.

"Class. As some of you remember the Autumn festival is after Summer break. But before Summer break our school is holding a smaller festival for what everyone has done this semester!" He grinned. Our class cheered. "Every class is doing a performance and our class was chosen to do a play named 'Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs'."

The class let out confusion expressions.

"Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs is a fairy tail thats very well known in America and as well as Australia. First we have a raffle to see who plays who!" The teacher smiled. He wrote all of our names on separate small pieces of paper and threw 'em in a box. Then he wrote the rolls of the play on different pieces of paper and threw then in another box. He had 2 kids from our class hold the 2 boxes up as he started writing out the rolls on the whiteboard. **[A/N:. I'm not sure if they have whiteboards in Japan :/ ]**

**[IMPORTANT NOTICE! Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs is a story I do NOT own. I have made some of my own changes to the story]**

He wrote -:

**Main Rolls -**

**Evil Queen**  
Mikku Lennon  
Her Story: The Evil Queen wants to get rid of her new husband's daughter

**The Prince**  
Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
His Story: Comes in later in the play

**Snow White**  
Amu Hinamori  
Her Story: Lives a happy life until some disasters happened

**Other Rolls -**

**The Hunter**  
Kuukai Soma  
His Story: Was sent from the Evil Queen to kill Snow White

**The King**  
Tadase Hotori  
His Story: Newly married to the Evil Queen and has no idea about her schemes

**The 7 Dwarfs**  
Rima, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Kairi, Yaya and some other kids  
Their Story: They live a normal life. As Midgets.

**The Fairy**  
Utau Hoshina  
Her Story: Plays as Snow White's GODMOTHER and helps her when shes in crisis

Other Parts  
**[E.G Holding up trees, Cardboard cut our castles etc.] **

"No Complaints. No Excuses" Sensei boomed. I let out a sigh. Just as everyone was about to say something the bell rang. School's Over. FINALLY!

But. I'm afraid of Mikku. I have no idea why. But I am. Pfffft! Who am I kidding? A girl can't be a murderer..

**.:End Chapter 17:.**

Phew. FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! (:  
ENJOYED IT?

Star-Chan


	18. Alex and Amu, their day of fun!

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

Enjoy this Chapter!

Star-Chan

**.:Recap:.**

_"No Complaints. No Excuses" Sensei boomed. I let out a sigh. Just as everyone was about to say something the bell rang. School's Over. FINALLY!_

_But. I'm afraid of Mikku. I have no idea why. But I am. Pfffft! Who am I kidding? A girl can't be a murderer.._

**.:End Recap:.**

**.:Chapter 18 [Amu POV]:.**

I walked to Ikuto's dorm the next morning, my leg slowly healing. I staggered down the boys dorm corridors searching for Ikuto's room. Some people standing around glared at me. Why was everyone turning against me all of a sudden?

Anyways I reached Ikuto's dorm door and knocked on it once. No answer. I knocked on it twice. No answer. I banged on the door numerous times. I heard a muffle from the other side of the door so I pressed my ear against the door. Some whispers? Theres a..girl in Ikuto's dorm? I quickly stood back from his dorm door. No. I can't let Ikuto see me like this. I have to run. I ran and ran all the way to Utau's dorm. Even though she usually wasn't there, I let myself in. How? I stole her key once and made a copy. JUST IN CASE. I smiled at the comment that I made mentally.

What really worried me was why did Ikuto care so much for Mikku? Did I mean nothing to him? When he left me did he make another promise with another girl? I spaced out as I walked into the room and I didn't notice a letter on the bed until I fell on it. I opened the letter and read it aloud.

'_Dear Amu_'

My heart skipped a beat. How the fuck did this person know it was me? Let alone this was Utau's dorm room.

'_Haha. Don't be freaked. It's Utau_'

Now I was freaked. How did Utau know I was going to come in?

'_You probably forgot but remember we had something planned on?_'

Oh yeah. That.

'_Yeah. Knew you would've forgotten. Anyways. Just wanted to tell you something exciting! Kuukai asked me out!_'

I thought I was about to faint.

'_And that was why I left the note on the bed so that in case you fainted! Anyways Kuukai and I are on a date. Sorry about today! Love you lots! - Utau._'

I sighed. Great. What to do today.. Before I could mentally answer myself a knock on the door was heard. Shit! Who was it? I slowly crept up to the door but before I knew it the door banged opened and my lip was scraped!

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up and met face to face with Alex Tsukiyomi. You guys remember Alex Tsukiyomi right? We met at Ikuto's party. Anyways he raised his hand for me to take. I gladly took it and he pulled me up. I waited for him to make some cruel joke about my weight but it didn't happen. Instead he just looked at me worriedly.

"Are you sure your alright? After all I did bang open the door quite hard"

"I'm fine. What makes me curious is that why did you bang open _Utau_'s dorm?"

"Oh. Well she asked me to go on an errand to pick you up." He answered innocently.

"Pick me up?"

"Oh! You haven't read the letter yet? It's at the bottom in tiny writing" He said, pointing to the letter that was on the bed. I quickly ran and grabbed the note. My eyes circled around the tiny writing. It said.

'_Oh! By the way since you didn't have anything to do I thought you could go on a date with my cousin! Have fun!_'

I scrunched the note up, mentally shooting daggers at Utau but then I turned around and smiled at Alex.

"Yeah, lets go. But can I goto my dorm to get changed first?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll wait outside the dorms in half an hour" He smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. Sure!" I smiled back, walking out of the dorm.

**.:30 Minutes later:.**

I walked outside the dorm all dressed up. I wore a white tank top with tiny red hearts printed on the front and short-shorts. I also wore ONE leather boot since my other foot was still in caster and some accessories to go with it.

"Wow. You look beautiful!" A voice suddenly comlpemented. I turned around and saw Alex. I smiled at him

"Where we going today?"

"Hmmm how about the amusement park?" He suggested with a slick grin. I wanted to wipe that grin off his face for some reason. But instead I just smiled and nodded. Did he forget that I still have a castered leg? I asked myself. I shook the question off my head as he took my hand and ran. I tripped and fell.

"Oh! Are you ok?" Before I could answer he lifted me bridal style. A strange feeling lumbered inside of me. What was this feeling? He chucked me into a taxi. I repeat. CHUCKED me into a taxi. I squirmed in pain. "Sorry" He apologized. He really is clumsy! The COMPLETE opposite of Ikuto.

We walked hand in hand around the amusement park. There was quite a lot of people and it was about dawn so the sun was setting soon. We hung out, played on several rides. After about 2-3 hours of fun the amusement park was closing. Alex had called a taxi for me to get home but just as I was about to get in a strong grip formed around my arm. I turned around and immediately a pair of soft lips were pressed up against me.

"Happy late Birthday Amu-Chan" He smiled, as we parted. He pushed me into the taxi softly and the taxi zoomed off. I pressed my lips with 2 fingers. Wow. A kiss with Alex Tsukiyomi ehh? Well I'll take it as a birthday present. My phone started to ring. It was a text from Utau.

_Hey Amu_  
_How was your date with Alex? Have fun?_  
_Utau_

I smiled at the text and texted back.

_Yo Utau_  
_FYI it wasn't a date and it was really fun. At the end of the day Alex kissed me on the lips_  
_Amu_

I sent the text as the taxi driver pulled to a stop in front of the school. I handed the driver some bills and walked into the dorms. Before I could unlock the door to my dorm I was tacked onto the floor. Someone stuffed cloth into my mouth so I couldn't scream and tied my hands behind my back. Unlucky for them I knew Karate. I kneed them in the balls but I was unsure if it was a boy or girl.

"Ok, ok! I give in!" A familiar voice shouted. Huh? Kuukai? What was he doing? I helped him up. "Sorry! Utau told me something about how you kissed Alex and she told me to take you to her. But I knew you would be curious so I thought I'll pretend to be a rapist."

"Rapist huh? You really want me to murder you dontcha" I said, flicking my hair behind my shoulders.

"Uhmm hehe" He laughed awkwardly. I giggled. I stepped forward but suddenly something clanked at my foot. What? The forbidden mirror?

What on earth is going on?

**.:End Chapter 18:.**

Hope ya enjoyed it. Sorry I couldn't update yesterday cause I was busy :LL. R+R

Star-Chan


	19. Miku Lennon and Hinamori Amu!

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

Just wanted to say its close to the finale of this book! CLOSE! I repeat. CLOSE to the end. Not the end yet so dunn worry (:

Star-Chan

**.:Recap:.**

_"Rapist huh? You really want me to murder you dontcha" I said, flicking my hair behind my shoulders._

_"Uhmm hehe" He laughed awkwardly. I giggled. I stepped forward but suddenly something clanked at my foot. What? The forbidden mirror?_

_What on earth is going on?_

**.:End Recap:.**

**.:Chapter 19 [Amu POV]:.**

I picked up the mirror and looked at myself. Why was this so special? What could Ikuto do with this? More importantly why did it appear here all of a sudden? I followed Kuukai to Utau's room with the mirror in my hand. Something was really fishy about it. It looked like an authentic mirror from the olden days.. I spaced out until someone shouted something in my ear.

"AMU!" It shouted. I snapped back to reality and turned to see who it was. It was Utau. Great. I'm in some REAL shit now.

"Y-Yes?" I asked as innocently as I could. Its either I die from Utau right now or Utau dobs on Ikuto and I'll die mentally.

"What did my cousin do to you?" She glared daggers at me.

"Uhmm well.." I started nervously. I told her the story.

A while later..

"HE WHAAAAAT!" She screamed.

"C-c-calm down Utau!" I shouted.

"-breath- Ok. So your saying. That my cousin kissed you?" Utau exaggerated.

"Uhh yeah. It was a goodbye kiss. Nothing more"

"Oh my freaking lord Amu. I know Alex alright? Longer than you. His a god damn player like Ikuto but his DONE more girls then Ikuto. AND! He NEVER gives goodbye kisses. It's usually 'Hey lady wanna come to my house?' or 'Yo sexy. Ill like to party in a hotel'" Utau said, trying to imitate Alex. Kuukai suddenly bursted out laughing for some reason. Utau and I glared at him giving him a mental note saying 'This is serious Douch Bag'. He slowly backed off and sat down.

"It was just a kiss Utau! I swear!" I protested.

"Fine. I'll let you off this time but if theres a next time I'll tell my brother" She said sternly.

"You and your brotherly complex" I muttered to myself. I walked out the door with Kuukai escorting me out. "Kuukai I need to speak with you" I said darkly to him once we exited Utau's dorm.

"Sure. What is it?" He asked me.

"Do you by any chance know about this?" I asked him, pulling out the Forbidden Mirror that I hid behind my coat. I waited for shock and devastation but nothing happened.

"Whoa. What on earth is that?" Kuukai asked, his eyes twinkling brighter then ever before. His eyes were locked onto the diamond decorations.

"No it's nothing.." I sighed. I tucked the mirror into my coat once again and began walking back to my own dorm. This really doesn't add up.. I walked into my dorm and clicked the lights open. I sat on my bed and studied the Mirror. Hmm? There was a note stuck on the back of the mirror. I quickly unfolded the note and read it.

'_Dear Reader,  
Say the few magical words and make the mirror come to life.  
__Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who's the _ of us all?_

As confused as I was I read the few magical words a loud. ''Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest one of all?''. A coughing noise was heard and the mirror started speaking.

"A new master for me now? Well doesn't mind me. Oh master, oh master holding me. This person is the fairest. Oh yes is she." The voice slowly faded and a girl was standing in the mirror. No wait. SHE WAS ME! I was so shocked I almost dropped the mirror. "Please don't be freaked. It happened last time with my owner"

"Hmm? Who was it? By any chance would you tell me?"

"Well. NONE of my masters, except one has read the full letter." It sighed.

"There was a full letter? Didn't it only sa-." I stopped myself. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen this so I read it aloud.  
" '_Dear Reader,  
Say the few magical words and make the mirror come to life.  
__Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who's the _ of us all?_

_Don't be gullible or taken too far_  
_So stop and think about the clear Blue Star_  
_Just dashing from place to place_  
_Without a single thought or single pace_

_The joy to find out what the answer is_  
_to the question you as of,_  
_to the questions that his._  
_'To the city and to fall in love' _

_So Mirror, Oh, Mirror hear my plead_  
_Show me the fairest, Oh Fairest one of all_  
_Answer my plead and show me the lead _  
_And lead my to the 'Answer Door' _

The Only way to break the Forbidden Mirror is to -  
The Forbidden Mirror was created by -' " I stopped. "Why was the last bit cut off?"

"No one knows" It answered.

"I see.." I trailed off. Before I could ask another question someone knocked on the door. Who would knock on the door at this hour? It was like 9:30 and lights were suppose to go out half an hour ago. I sighed and hid the mirror under my pillow and walked to the door to answer it.

"Yes?" I asked, as I opened the door.

"Hi HINAMORI Amu" The voice chirped. I looked up and met face to face with Miku. Miku Lennon.

"Yes?" I asked again, a bit more harshly now.

"I just came here to warn you. Ikuto is mine. Not yours. Mine" She said bluntly, turned around and walked away. I just stood there. Shocked. No way am I giving up now. I, Hinamori Amu am willing to fight to get Alex, No I mean. IKUTO Tsukiyomi!

Why was_ Alex_ on my mind?

Mmm I better goto sleep..

**.:End Chapter 16:.**

Sorry for the late AND short chapter. Please accept my apologies :LL

Star-Chan


	20. Rehearsal No1

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

Heyy GUYS (:

ENJOY CHAPPIE

Star-Chan

**.:Recap:.**

_"I just came here to warn you. Ikuto is mine. Not yours. Mine" She said bluntly, turned around and walked away. I just stood there. Shocked. No way am I giving up now. I, Hinamori Amu am willing to fight to get Alex, No I mean. IKUTO Tsukiyomi!_

_Why was Alex on my mind?_

_Mmm I better goto sleep.._

**.:End Recap:.**

_OMFG O.O UP TO 20 ALREADY? HIGH FIVE GUYS (:_

**.:Chapter 20:.**

'_Attention Students. Would all students participating in the play 'Snow white and the 7 Dwarfs cosplay_' Please head over to the front office IMMEDIATELY' The speaker boomed the whole school. In a flash Hinamori Amu woke up and started getting dressed. She sighed.

"Another Day, Another Day" She repeated. She quickly wore her school uniform and exited her dorm. She met up with Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Miku Lennon chatting away. Amu felt anger boil up my body. She quickly turned around and stomped off quickly. Before she turned around she took a quick look behind her. Ikuto was TOTALLY OCCUPIED! You did not know how angry she was at him. Arriving at the front door of the office, angry. She let out a sigh. Being angry in the morning was not good for her.

"Yo Amu." A voice said from behind. She turned around and met Alex Tsukiyomi.

"Oh..Hi!" She said quite shyly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I could say the same for yourself." Amu replied bluntly. Alex chuckled a little.

"Haha. Well. Sensei asked me to be his assistant. So yeah. Here I am. How about you?"

"Well. Apparently" Amu started, air quoting the word 'Apparently'. "I'm meant to play the main cast called Uhh-"

"Snow White?"

"Yeah that" Amu said grimly.

"Playing Snow white isn't that bad. You get the glory."

"Oh. DON'T get me started about the glory." Amu said. "The Glory, The Glory" She muttered to herself. Little did Alex and Amu knew, Ikuto were looking at them and heard every word that they spoke. In about 5-10 Minutes the entire cast of 'Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs' were here. Sensei arrived a few minutes after them.

"Well. Let's get started. Everyone follow me to the Dance and Drama Studio" Sensei smiled. We nodded and smiled back. Amu and Alex chatted all the way to the hall. Ikuto secretly eyes Alex in envy while chatting with Mikku. When we arrived we quickly did a quick rehearsal.

"Ok. Take one. We'll do the narration. Since we haven't chosen a person to do it yet.. Alex-Kun. Please start us off" Sensei smiled at Alex. He nodded and stood up in front of everyone, who were sitting down, legs crossed.

* * *

**[A/N:. I don't own 'Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs so I didn't want to copyright. I wrote this crappy version below by myself.. So yeah. Enjoy!]**

"Once Upon A Time there was a beautiful Princess of a very famous Kingdom" He started in a beautiful lustful tone. Everyone was mesmerized by his light, yet bold tone. "The princess was beautiful. Nothing was as pretty as the princess. She had snow white colored skin, Beautiful black hair. And her name was named after her beautiful self. Her name was. Snow White"

Amu quickly pranced up, next to Alex. Alex grinned at Amu as Amu gave him a thumbs up.

"But something was wrong with her life but alas she had no clue. Her wicked step-mother envied her beauty. Everyday she eyed herself at the mirror and admired her beauty. But suddenly one day the mirror came to life! And from that day on the wicked queen would say" Alex stopped for Mikku to say her part.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest lady of all?" She asked a plastic mirror that we used for rehearsals.

"The mirror would reply 'You are, Your Majesty" Alex continued. "But one specific morning. The wicked queen was doing the usual, wiping on layers and layers of Make-up, The King was doing his usual duties and the beautiful, young princess was frolicking in the garden. After the wicked queen finished with her make-up she went to the mirror and said."

"Mirror Mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest lady of all?" She asked.

"Your Majesty. Snow White is the Fairest Lady of all." Alex mimicked. "With that the Wicked Queen got extremely angry. She ordered 5 Hunters to Hunt Snow White down and made sure she was covered in by blood by the end of the day. As horrified as the 5 Hunters were they had to do as they were told. After they exited the castle they stared at each other in horror and quickly decided on a plan. And their plan was. Letting Princess Snow White Go. They saw her in the garden playing with animals that surrounded her. She was so exotic and beautiful that even animals are attracted to her. No one really hated her"

"Oh Snow White, Oh Snow White" Kuukai grinned, walking up to Amu who was just prancing around the room.

"Yes, Oh Hunter" Amu asked.

"The wicked queen has sent me to kill you. But Alas I can't. Your skin is too fair. Your smile will light up every room. Your future is very bright. But to keep that future I suggest you to run. Go Snow White. Flee while you can!" Kuukai said dramatically. Amu acted as if she was feared. Kuukai raised his bow and arrow that he had in one hand. "Scream! Scram! Let the queen think that your dead!"

"Snow White ran as quickly as she could into the woods. She dashed past every living things and slowly they tagged along to see what was the cause of of dear Snow White."

"-_sob_- Why Dear Step-Mother? Why do you hate me so?" Snow White/ Amu sobbed to herself, sitting down. "I'm Tired now. I need to find shelter"

"So thats what she did. She looked around the damp green forest and spotted a bright colored house. She ran and ran with all her might. She pushed the door open and looked around the room. Thats when it hit her. Everything was half her size! As she looked around the room there was a thump on the small door. She waved around panicking. The door opened and there stood 7 Small dwarfs"

"Who are you and what do you fu-mmff" Before Rima could cuss, since shes doing the dwarf-ish part. _Dwarf_ = _Short_. _Short_ = _Rima_. _Rima_ = _Hates being called short_. Nagi quickly covered her mouth.

'What do you want?" He asked politely.

"My step-mother, The queen is chasing me! I have no where to go!" Snow White/Amu panicked.

"That's fine then. You can live here. But it won't be free! Your going to have to do chores and everything aswell." Kairi exclaimed. Amu nodded in delight.

"So Snow White lived with the 7 cute little dwarfs. That night she was allowed to sleep on all 7 of the Dwarfs' Bed in a row. But in exchange she had to do all the chores, work, gatherings for them. Snow White thought it was a pretty good deal she she agreed. The 7 Dwarfs slept on the 7 Couches that was placed infront of 7 Small TVs. The 7 Dwarfs fell asleep in an instant but Snow White thought she saw a bright blue light coming from outside the house. As curious as she was she stayed inside. Without a doubt the Evil Queen would probably know that shes still alive so she didn't take the chance. An Un-Familiar figure appeared next to Snow White. It said"

"Snow White, my dear" Utau said sweetly. "I'm your fairy godmother. I'll help you through good times, bad times, nervous times. Everything you need help for just call out this quote. 'Oh GodMother, Oh Godmother What should I do. Help me, Help me for I will to!'."

"Without another word the God Mother disappeared in a flash. All that was left on Snow White's laid out hands was a wand with a star at the end. She stared at it curiously. But later on she ended up falling asleep"

* * *

"Take one! CUT!" Sensei shouted. He stopped the play. Everyone stared at him to see his reaction. "That. Was. BRILLIANT! Congratulations Alex on being our Narrator from now on. We'll have a break for today. Tomorrow we'll do the rest of the rehearsal! Great job everyone!"

"-sigh-. Its FINALLY over" Amu sighed under her breath.

"Hey. I'm gathering everyone thats in this play over to my house tomorrow, after we finish the rehearsal. Wanna come Amu?" Alex grinned. 'Wait. So does that mean Ikuto and Mikku are going to be there? I mean their partially related..' Amu thought

"Uhmm. I'll have to check my diary. I'll call you tonight..I guess" Amu smiled at him. Alex nodded and gave me a thumbs up. She let out another sigh. Alex had walked out of the room, along with everyone else. Amu was by herself, alone in a dark, dark room.

"I guess I'm just lost in love" She whispered quietly and walked out silently.

**.:End Chapter 20:.**

THERE YOU GO GUYS! CHAPTER 20 (;. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

Star-Chan


	21. The Dark Scary Night

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

Just to let everyone know. After the play plot, autumn festival, and a GIGANTIC secret Book 1 will be coming to an end. Sorry if I forgot to include your OC characters but I'll make sure I include them in my next book.

For those who have skipped Chapter 11, The sneak peak to Book 2. Please check it out (:  
I'm really sorry for not updating early :/. Please accept my apology!

Enough of me yabbing on and on now. Enjoy this chapter guys!

Star-Chan

* * *

**.:Recap:.**

_"I guess I'm just lost in love" She whispered quietly and walked out silently._  
_"Hey. I'm gathering everyone thats in this play over to my house tomorrow, after we finish the rehearsal. Wanna come Amu?" Alex grinned. 'Wait. So does that mean Ikuto and Mikku are going to be there? I mean their partially related..' Amu thought_

_"Uhmm. I'll have to check my diary. I'll call you tonight..I guess" Amu smiled at him. Alex nodded and gave me a thumbs up. She let out another sigh. Alex had walked out of the room, along with everyone else. Amu was by herself, alone in a dark, dark room._

**.:End Recap:.**

* * *

**.:Chapter 21:.**

She walked back to her dorm from the Dance/Drama room. It was dark. It was scary. The Moonlit night didn't make it any better. She hugged herself at every squeak, noise and movement.  
"Arghh Why did I have to fall asleep" She rambled to herself. She hugged the wall and slowly slided down the long hallway. She passed the office. "Why was the light open?" She asked herself. She creaked open the door just enough for her eye to peek through.

"Oh. Ahh~ Faster Alex! Faster!" A girl's voice cooed. Then Amu saw something she really didn't want to see. Without another thought she banged the door closed and ran down the hallway. Although she was still feared by the scary noises she was more feared by the noise and of what she saw. After awhile of spacing out/running like crazy she leaned against the wall. Huffing and Puffing she tried to adjust her eyes to the dark. What it seemed to her she had run into a planetarium. Funny how theres such a HUGE planetarium INSIDE the school. It was humongous! The sky, the star, the color and texture. They were all amazing!

"Hello Hinamori Amu" A voice said grandly. Amu turned around in shock. "Oh. Don't be alarmed. I'm not someone suspicious" Sparkles formed around him

"Says the person sitting like a moron" Amu rolled her eyes.

"My name is Tsubasa Anoyaro" Said Tsubasa. (_I wasn't quite sure of his name so I made it up. His the planetarium caretaker :/ Hopefully you guys won't get confused!_) "I'm the school's Principal" Amu's eyes widened.

"Whoa. For real?" She asked, quite shocked at the fact that the principal was in front of her. "I heard rumors that the 'Principal' is only seen a few times a year"

"Because I spend most of my time here, the planetarium"

"But. Then isn't it easy for others to find you, see you?"

"Well. The Planetarium is a magic place. It only opens the path to this place if the person is lost, needed, or just is feeling un-loved."

"Wow. I never knew this school had such a magical place!" Amu smiled, more interested now.

"Mmm Yeah. Since your here maybe I can show you around?" Anoyaro-sama smiled. Amu nodded eagerly with a childish smile that no one can say no to. He chuckled to himself and slowly showed Amu around the HUGE Planetarium. After awhile Amu and Anoyaro-sama sat in one of the seats provided and chewed away on a some takoyaki. (_Takoyaki: Its a Japanese type of delicacy. Its like a dumplince, or more of a pancake but its shaped into a ball!_) "Well. I guess this concludes my tour!" Anoyaro-sama grinned. Amu let out a small pout but let out a laugh afterwards.

"This was really fun Principal-sama!"Amu grinned, while making her way out. She exited the planetarium quietly, still with an eagered smile on her face. She turned back to wave goodbye but the Light tanned brown door was no longer able to see. All she could see was the dull white walls which was now made grey because of the darkness. She banged onto the grey wall begging to go back into the beautiful planetarium litted room other than covered in darkness of where she was right now.

"Amu?" A voice said behind her. Amu turned her head around and met face to face with a rather drunk Alex, having his hand around a girls waist. Other than that one thing looked normal. The face of Alex's. The shocked face that Alex wore. Amu turned her whole body so it was facing Alex. Without another word Amu slapped Alex. Hard. And I mean Very Hard! So hard that Alex fell on the floor with both hands hugging his cheek.

"I thought you were better then your cousin, Ikuto. But I thought wrong" Amu shouted at him. She forgot that darkness surrounded her. She forgot everything and stomped back to her dorm.

_I thought you loved me but I thought wrong. I guess I was just always lost in love!_

**.:Next Morning:.**

'_Would the same students that did the practice performance yesterday, please make their way to the office as the second part of the performance will begin!_'

Amu quickly woke up and got dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. She ran down the hallway and bumped into Alex. "Oh." Amu let out. Without another word Amu ran off again, letting Alex standing there completely speechless. Alex had no clue what to do. So guess what he did? Thats ri- Wait. No. He did not stand there looking stoned (T_T). He ran after her!

_Now we wouldn't all want to know what happens next right folks? _  
_You can see in the next bit on. The. Forbidden. Mirror. _

_Which is right now!_

Before Alex could get any further a strong grip formed around his arms. "Don't you dare hurt Amu." A voice whispered in his ear. When he turned around no one was there. He looked around him, alarmed.

_Ok. Now this chapter ended :D_

**.:End Chapter 21:.**

Thanks guys for supporting me to writing this far! Hopefully I'll reach 200 Reviews before Chapter 30! Now YOU GUYS can help ME on that (;

Schools' starting here in Australia next thursday (GMT 10+). So I won't be able to update anytime soon! But please stay tuned xD

Star-Chan


	22. Rehearsal No2

**.:Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror:.**

AHHH! GOMENASAI! I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND I GOT BANNED FROM COMPUTER o: GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI!

Star-Chan

_My thanks to my friend, Michelle who kicked my ass onto the computer to continue writing._

**.:Recap:.**

Amu quickly woke up and got dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. She ran down the hallway and bumped into Alex. "Oh." Amu let out. Without another word Amu ran off again, letting Alex standing there completely speechless. Alex had no clue what to do. So guess what he did? Thats ri- Wait. No. He did not stand there looking stoned (T_T). He ran after her! Before Alex could get any further a strong grip formed around his arms. "Don't you dare hurt Amu." A voice whispered in his ear. When he turned around no one was there. He looked around him, alarmed.

**.:End Recap:.**

**.:Chapter 22:.**

"Okay. Class. We'll begin where we left off!" Sensei cheered. "Ready aaandd Action!"

"Snow White, my dear" Utau said sweetly. "I'm your fairy godmother. I'll help you through good times, bad times, nervous times. Everything you need help for just call out this quote. 'Oh Godmother, Oh Godmother What should I do. Help me, Help me for I will to!'." Without another word the God Mother disappeared in a flash. All that was left on Snow White's laid out hands was a wand with a star at the end. She stared at it curiously. But later on she ended up falling asleep.

"The next morning Snow White woke up hazily. Everything blurred around her as she got up to do her chores" Alex said moodily. "Meanwhile back at the castle the Evil Queen was doing her usual Morning Schedule. This was putting on layers and layers of make up then asking the mirror the same question."

"Mirror, Oh Mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest one of all?"

"My Queen, My Queen. Snow White is the fairest one of all" The mirror answered. The evil queen shuddered and froze.

"The who?" She asked, trembling with anger.

"Snow White, Queen-sama. She has not died yet. So she is the fairest one of all as her heart stays pure, so does her outer look." It replied.

"This angered the queen very much. So angry that she took out her book full of dark magic and she started brewing up a spell. She poisoned a ripe apple, discriminating nature. She then transformed herself into an elderly lady and hurried out of the castle, hoping that no one will recognize her. After exiting the castle, little did she know someone was tailing her very closely and it was the king. And little did HE know someone was tailing HIM . It was Prince. The King didn't know it was the queen but thought she was suspicious so he followed her, the prince saw the king following the old lady and he thought it was suspicious so he followed the king.

They followed each other deep into the forest, not noticing their surroundings and whose following who. One thing that the prince and the king was positive of was that the old lady was up to no good. On the other hand, the old lady was too into forming a plan in her brain."

"As the queen ran, she got closer and closer to where Snow White was hidden. Slowly she pulled on her black hoodie and knocked on the front door. Surprised that Snow White opened the door instead of the gnomes, for she had make 8 poisonous apples. But it didn't matter. Snow White will die either way."

"Hello Ms. is there anything I can help you with?" Snow White asked politely, smiling ever so sweetly.

"Oh you sweet girl. I was just walking around the neighborhood and found this cute little house. So I thought I would visit. Here have this apple for being such a sweet girl"

"Oh. I don't know madam. You seem the more need for it" Said Snow White, glancing the queen up and down, for she was a really bony old lady.

"Are you trying to deny a kind gift? I thought you were a sweet girl." Said the old lady, as she took out an apple out of her basket. Snow White hesitated but took it at last.

"Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Snow White slowly raised the apple to her mouth. The Prince ran to grab it away from her but he knew it was too late. Snow White has taken a bite from the poisonous apple. In an instant everything became fast again. Snow White dropped down like a hair falling out of its place. It was fast but graceful. The Prince saw her falling and quickly grabbed her by the waist and supported her up in case she fell and hit her head.

She smiled up at the Prince. Slowly her smile faded and she fainted. The prince didn't know what to do. She loosed her colour and the prince thought she was dead. With rage he drew his sword and stabbed the Evil Queen in the heart with one pierce. The king, stood where he stood, beyond shocked. Slowly, he asked."

"Is she dead?" He asked, shivering.

"No. I can still feel a heartbeat but just barely" Ikuto replied.

"Suddenly, the 7 Dwarfs have returned from their day of scavenging crop, and were shocked to see their beloved caretaker lying lifelessly in someone else's arms."

"W-What did you do to Swilly" The dwarfs said in unison.

"Swilly?" The prince asked.

"Snow + White + Silly = Swilly. She took care of us and she's really silly. That's why" One of the dwarfs explained dumbly.

"Kiss her on the lips." One Dwarf said wisely.

"Kiss her whole heartily" Chanted another. They continued chanting. The prince did as they told, hoping and praying for a miracle.

Then the most shocking thing happened (They were acting + saying the script). Ikuto literally kissed Amu on the lips and tongue was visible. The crew cheered, the teacher shook his head and Saaya was chewing on a napkin. In half a second Amu's eyes bursted open and Ikuto smirked widely.

"Are you awake my princess?" He asked, smirking VERY widely.

"Yes, my prince" Amu said, gripping his arm so tight that she could've squished it to death. Ikuto pressed his lips against Amu again.

"AND CUT" Sensei shouted. Amu quickly pushed Ikuto as far away as she could push him and in a hurry she ran off, following Saaya who was dramatically trying to get Ikuto's attention.

Everyone clapped and slowly started packing up the set. Amu had already run out of the classroom, following her friends. Ikuto, Alex, Saaya and a few other people were left in the room to pack up. Saaya took this chance to meddle with Ikuto.

"Hey se-" But before she could even start Ikuto ran off after Amu. Saaya smiled slyly. And walked into the change rooms.

**.:End Chapter 22:.**

Omg. This took me ages. I seriously can't think right now so if I don't update soon kill me. :c  
I know its short! Forgive me!

Star-Chan


	23. Truth Revieled

**.:The Forbidden Mirror:.**

Hey guys. o3o. Enjoy!

Star-Chan

**.:Recap:.**

_Everyone clapped and slowly started packing up the set. Amu had already run out of the classroom, following her friends. Ikuto, Alex, Saaya and a few other people were left in the room to pack up. Saaya took this chance to meddle with Ikuto. "Hey se-" But before she could even start Ikuto ran off after Amu. Saaya smiled slyly. And walked into the change rooms._

**.:End Recap:.**

**.:Chapter 23:.**

Amu ran out of the room and to her dormitory. Ikuto raced after her and ran in the room just before Amu slammed the door in his face.

"Amu. Please let me explain" Ikuto pleaded.

For the first time Amy wanted her useless mental questions answered. She nodded quietly, pulled a seat out for Ikuto to sit and locked the door.

"Remember how I reminded you of how we met in the hospital when you were injured?" Ikuto asked. Amu nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Well a bit forward from when we met.."

**-Flashback-**

_"Little Amu-Chan" Mr Hinamori whined. "Play with me!"_

_"Nou" Amu pouted "I want to play with Ikuto-koi" Before their conversation continued any longer, the doorbell had rang. Amu ran to the door and opened it. To her delight Ikuto, Utau and their parents stood on the other side of the door, smiling as widely as ever. Amu jumped on Ikuto, tackling him onto the floor and smooched him on the cheek and laid there on the floor on top of him for a second or two. Utau let out a pout and slowly pulled Amu off Ikuto so she could get a hug from her too. Amu smiled cheekily. She then hugged Aruto and Souko._

_-A bit before that-_

_"Ikuto, Utau. I want you both to smile happily as someone opens the door ok? Do not tell them what had happened to our financial crisis. We do not want to burden them as much as we already have." Aruto told them, bending down to their height. Ikuto nodded and Utau just sniffed._

_-Fast Forward-_

_"Go away, useless prat" Ikuto said. Ikuto's bangs were covering his eyes so Amu didn't know what expression Ikuto had but according to his voice it was very cold and fierce. They were in the park. Amu had went to the Tsukiyomi household and told them she wanted to play with Ikuto. Ikuto walked to the park with Amu stalking him. _

_"But you promised to stay with me forever" Amu said. She was so stunned in what he had said and didn't have any expression. _

_"Dumb brat. Promises are useless things people believe. As if the person who premised will actually do it." Ikuto laughed coldly. _

_"Well. But. Why don't you want to see me again?" Amu asked, now crying._

_"Don't you see? My whole family played you and your family for your wealth. We never actually wanted to visi-" Ikuto was cut off by Utau suddenly appearing from behind the tree._

_"Whats going on Ikuto?" Utau asked._

_"Come-on Utau. Lets go. From today on, we have nothing to do with the Hinamoris'." Ikuto left the park with Utau slowly trudging behind him, reluctantly. Before Utau left she went up and hugged Amu._

_"I'll find you in 5 years. Remember me Amu. Don't give up" Utau whispered. Amu didn't understand why Utau had said 5 years. Why can't it be 1 year? Why can't they just never have to leave?_

_-A bit before that-_

_"KYAAA!" Utau screamed downstairs from the Tsukiyomi household. _

_"What is it Utau?" Ikuto yawned, coming down from upstairs._

_"Read this note" Utau said, tears were already pouring out of her eyes. Ikuto frowned and took the letter._

_It said:_

_Dear Ikuto, Utau and beloved Souko_

_I have left the family because of the large debt. I'm sure Souko, your mother can pay it all off.  
Ikuto. I can promise that you never have to see my again but as a father I want you to grant my life-long wish. Break up with Amu-chan and the Hinamoris' and leave the city. Go to Hokkaido. I've entered a private school for you. I know I've promised you 'something'. But I just can't do it. Forgive me.  
__Utau. Stay strong and live up your dream being a singer.  
Souko. I love you very much and if the right time comes, tell Ikuto and Utau where I am and what I'm doing._

_Yours sincerely,  
Aruto_

_At the bottom of the letter was a few smudged words but Ikuto could just work it out. It said '5 Years of injustice and the rest is Freedom'. Ikuto didn't care about the words. He just didn't care about anything anymore. _

**_-End Flashback- _**

"Until recently I found out where my father was. He was locked up in a dungeon cell that was privately owned by the Lennons'. Yes. Miku Lennon's family." Ikuto said as calmly as possible but there was a tint of anger. "The reason I didn't believe in promises was my father. But know its different. After 5 years under the control of the Lennons, Utau and I were finally free. The first thing we did was go all over Japan to search for you. 4 Years of no luck, we returned to our mothers' aid and continued school. Then the Lennons' found us again and contacted us for 15 years. Another 11 years left. Oh by the way. Miku Lennon is" Ikuto sighed. "Also known as Saaya Yamabuki"  
Amu's eyes widened.  
"Didn't you ever think that Saaya and Miku were so suspicious? Never being in the same room as each other. Her true identity is Miku Lennon. I'm so disgusted of her. Living an ugly double life. I only realised that Saaya was Miku just a few days ago"

"Wow. I really had no clue..I'm so sorry Ikuto" Amu cried. _I_kuto pulled Amu onto his chest. She dug her heat deeper and warped her arms around his waist. "Ikuto. I never stopped loving you. I hope you won't stay mad at me.."

"I'll never stay mad at you." Ikuto smiled gently.

"I love you."

"Then marry me" Ikuto whispered. Amu's eyes widened.

"What..?"

"Mayy me, Amu" Ikuto said, louder but still in whispers. Amu looked at Ikuto with a teary smile and she nodded. And they both kissed passionately.

They laid in Amu's bed, Ikuto's arm around Amu's waist and vice versa.  
"Ikuto-koi" Amu whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Can you..stay the night?" She asked, digging her face deeper in his chest.

"Anything for you" Ikuto whispered. He felt Amu smile and smiled himself.

**-The Next Day-**

The next morning Amu was woken up by banging sounds by the door. Amu groaned and went to the door to open it. In tackled all her and Ikuto's friends. Utau, Kuukai, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase, Yaya, Kari and one uninvited guest, Saaya Yamabuki.

Utau and Amu were giving Saaya dirty looks but she didn't care. She climbed onto bed next to Ikuto and snuggled under Ikuto's arm. Amu sighed. Utau and Rima was furious. They pulled Ikuto, one on each ear, and then pulling Saaya off aswell.

"Ow. I have sensitive ears you know"

"Why the FUCK where you in Amu's room ALL NIGHT?" Utau screamed.

"Utau. I 'told' her. She understands now." Ikuto took a deep breath. "And now we're engaged." He finally clawed himself out of their grasps and finally Saaya dropped her act.

"And what about the debt you, Tsukiyomi's owe"

"It will be paid back by the police who are going to put you and your whole family in jail for putting unnecessary people in jail without authorization." Ikuto said calmly. This shutted Saaya up. Amu smiled at Ikuto and slipped her hands around Ikuto's front waist. Ikuto kissed her on the forehead.

"SO KAWAII" Utau cooed.

"By the way Utau. We're not getting married anytime soon. I've still got to graduate and be of age." Amu retorted. But this didn't stop Utau.

"5 years to plan a perfect wedding. 1824 Days. Perfect" Utau's eyes twinkled wider and wider. Nadeshiko, Yaya, Rima and Utau started immediately on the wedding plans. Amu gave a tired sigh but then kissed Ikuto on the cheek.

"Its like a fairy tail ending" Amu smiled.

"But it hasn't ended yet" Ikuto winked.

**.:End Chapter 23:.**

Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter or the one after the next will be the final chapter :). Stay tuned.

Star-Chan


	24. The End

**_The Forbidden Mirror;_**

_In the empty stage__ the curtain has already fallen on my time for dreams._

_"5 years to plan a perfect wedding. 1824 Days. Perfect" Utau's eyes twinkled wider and wider. Nadeshiko, Yaya, Rima and Utau started immediately on the wedding plans. Amu gave a tired sigh but then kissed Ikuto on the cheek.  
"It's like a fairy tale ending" Amu smiled.  
"But it hasn't ended yet" Ikuto winked._

"Amu-chan." A voice exclaimed behind the 16 year old Hinamori Amu or to-be Tsukiyomi Amu in 5 years. The beautiful girl with golden orbs turned around and immediately her eyes widened.

"Oh … Hey … Lulu-san." Amu's tone trailed into a cold unfriendly manner.

"GOMENASAI!" Lulu cried. She collapsed on the floor in sobs and cries. Amu's angered face softened a little.

"It's ok." Amu smiled. Lulu looked up at her and hugged her, pulling her to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing to Hinamori-san?" A bitter voice said. They turned to see a irritated Tadase Hotori.

"No, it's ok. I forgive her." Amu said soothingly.

"After what she's done to you? I think not, Hinamori-san." The same bitter tone replied.

"Why are you so defensive? I forgive her; so back off." She replied, getting annoyed. This made Tadase blushed of embarrassment. Amu helped Lulu up, pushed Tadase out of the way and guided herself and her new friend down to her dorm to have a catch-up.

Tadase shivered with anger.

"Hinamori Amu. You think _you_ can just push _me_ away so easily? I did this for you. And now you're going to push me away from _some girl_ that apologizes to you? I think not." Tadase laughed evilly yet softly. "_Hinamori-san_."

Little did he know, _Tsukiyomi Ikuto_ and _Souma Kuukai_ had heard it. The _whole_ thing.

They ran with their strength back to Amu's dorm, only to see 2 happy girls chatting away. Their laughter stopped as they saw the 2 teenage boys run in.

"Oh, Hey Ikuto, Kuukai!" Amu grinned a happy smile. Both boys let out a sigh of relief. "Did you need something?"

"Do I have to have a reason to see my fiancé?" Ikuto smirked, walking up to Amu and wrapping his arms around her waist. Amu let out a chuckle, playfully punching his arm.

"What about you Kuukai?" Amu teased.

"Uhh. I came to see my best-friend?" Kuukai joked. But he didn't know that the rest of Amu's friends were also making their way to her dorm. As soon as he said that, they had all heard it.

"I heard something?" They all said in a deadly unison pitch. Kuukai turned around and his face turned into something that he only feared in his dreams. They immediately started chasing each other up and down the hallways. (Tadase wasn't there)

"Who made you Amu's best friend huh? You're seriously asking to die now." They all said, once again in unison, except Utau and Rima's sound was much higher than the others.

Amu and Lulu sweat-dropped and laughed, making Ikuto to let out a small smile.

'_Things should just stay this way_.' They all thought.

As Kuukai led them to the school cafeteria he stopped.

"Guys this is urgent. Someone's going to hurt Amu." He said in a warning tendency. His friends stopped in front of him immediately. Kuukai checked to make sure no one else was around. "It's Tadase Hotori."

They rolled their eyes. "Look Kuukai. Just 'cause you're scared of us, doesn't mean you have to lie about it."

"His telling the truth." A voice was heard from the doorway. They turned and saw Tadase standing there with an evil smirk. "Since it was so easy to lure you guys away then its 7/10 huh?" He laughed evilly and pressed the lock-down button. It caused metal bars to lock out every escape route. "See you guys later."

"NO!" They yelled. They looked at each other, panicking for Amu.

"Amu, please, please, PLEASE be Ok."

They hoped and prayed that Amu wouldn't get hurt or anyone else to be meddled with Tadase's plan.

_Life is hard & tough. That's the whole point why Family and Relationships were created._

"Amu-Chan. Can you come with me to my locker, _alone_?" Lulu asked Amu. Amu smiled and nodded, gesturing Ikuto to stay. He obeyed, knowing that with Lulu, Tadase won't do anything. _Or what he thought_.

They walked in absolutely silence but once they finally had arrived Lulu turned around with a sneer of hatred.

"W-What is it Lulu-Chan?" Amu asked, confused.

"Did you know I still absolutely hate you?" She laughed evilly and soon another evil laugh was heard near them.

"Good Job as always Lulu-san." Tadase Hotori's heard as he broke up into applauses.

"Hmph; don't underestimate me, Tadase-kun." Lulu smirked, grabbing Amu by her pink hair. "Hinamori Amu-_Chan_. You stole _my_ Ikuto so now I'm going to hurt you._ Painfully._" Lulu sneered with disgust.

"Wait Lulu-chan. We had a deal remember? I get Hinamori-san and you get Tsukiyomi-san." Tadase exclaimed with a hurtful, betrayed expression. Tadase grabbed Amu out of Lulu's reach as her face boiled red.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. I WAITED FOREVER TO BE WITH IKUTO-SAMA." Lulu raged, bringing out a knife from her purse that she was carrying around. Before she could slash Amu, a strong grip held her wrist back.

"I don't thinking hurting the one I _love_ will solve anything."

Lulu turned around and faced Ikuto, eyes widening.

"IKUTO-SAMA YOU BAKA." She cried, accidentally slashing Ikuto with the knife. Shocks filled around, including a scream and a thump.

"IKUTO, NO !" Amu screamed. She broke loose of Tadase's grasps and ran to him, just before he hit his head onto the floor. Amu shook him a bit too violently. "I want to you something important." She sobbed. "I LOVE YOU IKUTO. SO FUCKING MUCH! WHY CAN'T KAMI KILL ME INSTEAD OF IKUTO?"

Surprisingly Ikuto smirked, opening his eyes. "So my strawberry loves me? By the way, happy birthday."

Amu's eyes widened and glanced at the smiling Lulu and Tadase. She then looked back at Ikuto.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW." She cried, whacking Ikuto with all her might continuously. Ikuto pulled her to his chest, calming her.

"I owe you one Tadase, Lulu for this."

"Why did you do it?" Amu asked angrily.

"I wanted to know how much you loved me." Ikuto smirked then pushing his lips against hers. Amu blushed slightly and growled angrily under her breath.

"Dummy." Amu pecked Ikuto on the cheek. "You had me so worried."

"I swear I would slap you Ikuto." Another voice chimed in. He turned to see all their friends with their hands on their hips. "What a sick joke." Rima muttered. Amu smiled.

"It's ok, really." Amu sighed. "Pull a stunt like that again and you're a dead man."

As an Ok, Amu received a kiss from Ikuto.

"I hate you so much." Amu said inbetween their kiss.

"I love you too." Ikuto smirked. "I have another present by the way."

"What is it?"

"This." Ikuto smirked, holding up a broken mirror. "We don't need to worry about it anymore."

"For good?" Amu asked hopefully.

"For good." Ikuto answered flatly, kissing Amu on her forehead.

"And you get to stay with me forever?" She asked like a 5 year-old.

"Forever, for good. That's my promise of a lifetime." Ikuto smiled.

Amu hugged him tightly, not daring to let go.

**The End**

Hey Guys! That's the end of Forbidden Mirror. I may or may not upload an Epilogue!

I've been working on Forbidden Angel recently and sorry for the long wait for this chapter!

**Cheesy ending?** I know :S

Please follow me on my tumblr ; livingmyshineeworld . tumblr . com

Just erase the spaces (:

Stay tuned for Forbidden Angel ! I guarantee it's better than this one :D .

Winniee !


End file.
